


Deadline - Christmas, 2017

by mock_hells_hero



Series: Celebrations [3]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Scheming, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Skiing, Team Figi, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mock_hells_hero/pseuds/mock_hells_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas 2017 and Lizzie, Darcy, and Gigi are all at the Darcy cabin for the holidays. Gigi is determined to make sure Darcy proposes to Lizzie, and Darcy is determined to make Gigi pay for "The Lizzie Trap."</p><p>Contains Dizzie Fluff, Darcy Sibling Feels, Team Figi scheming and Lizzie and Darcy Trolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Drastic - Gigi Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi Darcy realizes she needs to take action.

**10:00pm. Thursday December 21, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Gigi Darcy was going to have to do something drastic. She’d tried dropping hints. She’d tried leaving bridal catalogs around. She’d tried dragging him into jewelry stores. She’d even found out Lizzie’s ring size from Lydia and gotten their mother’s ring resized. But this was the final straw. “He wasn’t going to bring the ring!” she hissed into her phone. “He told me he was letting things take their own time."

“Seriously?” Fitz responded incredulously. “He didn't bring it?”

“Would I lie to you?” Gigi asked her friend. “Ugh! How can my brother be so super smart, and yet so incredibly dense?” Gigi ranted, momentarily forgetting to keep her voice down.

“With whom are you conversing so energetically?” Said older brother’s voice rumbled from the living room of their ski cabin.

“Nobody! Just, you know, just unpacking and catching up with Fitz!” Gigi unsuccessfully fought to keep her voice from squeaking. One of these days she’d have to work on becoming a better liar. She thought she heard her brother chuckle in the distance. Returning her attention to Fitz she continued, “I told him very pointedly that I could only spend one week at the cabin this year, because I promised Mary and Lydia I’d do the New Year with them in LA, so if he had anything he wanted to  _tell_  Lizzie they’d have the cabin to themselves after Christmas.”

“And he still didn’t bring the ring? It’s been almost four years, Gigi D! He’s going to be alone with her in a snow covered cabin. Bing and Jane have been married for a year and a half now! What is he waiting for?” Fitz cried.

“I don't know, Fitz! At this rate, I won’t be an aunt until I’m almost menopausal!” Gigi whispered. She didn’t need her brother overhearing that particular sentiment. Gigi flopped on her bed and sighed. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that I have to do all the work this time too.”

Fitz laughed. “Well just be glad I’m not there to be the worst wingman ever.”

Gigi smiled, “How’s Tokyo? You and Brandon eating sushi for me?”

“Of course Gigi D! And it is delicious!”

"What are you doing calling me anyway? Isn't it 2 in the morning or some ungodly hour over there?"

"I have the jet lag. We just got here yesterday. Or I think it was yesterday. It might have been today though. Timezones man!"

“Well, I’ve got to get to work on my brother and it sounds like you should go to sleep. I’m not going to let him pass up this opportunity. He may not have brought the ring, but, as luck would have it, I did. So no more excuses. Talk to you later Fitz. Give Brandon a hug for me.”

“Will do, Gigi D, will do. And you tear it up out there for me, okay? Fitz out!”

Gigi tossed her phone onto the nightstand and walked over to her suitcase. She rummaged around until she found the gray velvet box that held her mother’s ring. Slipping it into her cardigan pocket she walked down the stairs to the living room. As she sat in one of the old leather chairs, thumbing through a book, Gigi tried to act casual, “Hey, William, when is Lizzie supposed to get here anyway?”

“I thought I had informed you, Gigi. Her editor had some pressing questions about the Christmas special episode of  _Sense and Sensibility_. Lizzie had to push her flight back to tomorrow night.”

“Oh, I must have forgotten,” Gigi tried to sound casual, but winced when her voice came out three octaves too high. “You know what’s funny?” She asked, fighting to bring her voice down to it’s usual range. Darcy looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. “We were talking about Mom’s ring earlier, and I just noticed that when I was packing jewelry for the Christmas charity gala, I accidentally grabbed it! How funny is that?” Gigi pulled the gray box out of her pocket and offered it to her brother. When he didn’t take it, she put it on the coffee table between them.

“Gigi,” He was giving her that look. He knew she was up to something. “I do not want you to do any-” he paused, “-scheming with regards to our conversation earlier.” Gigi opened her mouth to respond, but her brother continued, “after last time, you promised to warn me before you tried anything dramatic.”

“William, you’ve been dating her for almost four years. You’ve been living together for three years. She’s probably wondering what’s taking you so long.” Gigi sat back down in the chair, but was unwilling to admit defeat. She looked her brother in the eye. “You do want to marry her, right?”

Darcy closed his laptop and met her gaze. “More than anything.”

“So what are you waiting for?” Gigi tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

“I-” Darcy paused and fiddled with the chain on his pocketwatch, “I want to do it properly, and I want the timing to be right. I made such a mess of things the first time I tried to tell her how I felt; I owe it to her to make this perfect.”

“Oh. My. God. Dork, you are in a beautiful snow covered cabin in the mountains. There is a fireplace. It’s Christmas. It’s like something from a cheesy movie. It’s already perfect. If you want to do it before Christmas, you can just give me a signal and I’ll clear out right away. The code word can be 'operation'. All you have to do is say that and I’ll totally get out of your way.”

“It’s not that.” Darcy was suddenly very interested in the floor.

“So what is it then? Seriously, am I going to have to do all of the work here for you?”

Darcy tucked his chin to his neck, but made no answer.

“You’re not scared, are you?” One look at her brother’s slowly reddening face gave her her answer. “Oh my god, you are scared,” Gigi squealed. “William Darcy, CEO of Pemberley Digital, skis black diamond slopes, is afraid to ask a girl to marry him.”

“Gigi, you know I don’t always express myself very well. My fears are perfectly rational.” 

Realizing that he was serious, she got up from her chair and sat next to her brother on the couch. “Look at me, doofus, Lizzie loves you. She’s not going to say no just because your phrasing isn’t perfect. Don’t insult her family, and don’t call her decent enough, and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She gave him a smile to let him know she was joking. She picked up the box from the table again, and offered it to him. This time he took it, put it in his pocket, and gave her a weak smile. “Just think about it, okay?” She asked, standing up and gently squeezing his shoulder.

“I will. But no scheming, is that clear?” He fixed her with a piercing stare.

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Gigi promised solemnly. “I’m gonna get some sleep. You should think about sleeping too, because I am going to kick your butt out there tomorrow, brother dearest.”

“We will see about that, little sister.” Darcy called after her as she scampered upstairs.

Before she turned off the light, she shot Fitz a quick text.  _He took the ring!_

It wasn’t long before Fitz texted her back:  _Way to go Gigi D, I knew you could do it._

 


	2. Thinking About It - William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Darcy makes a decision that Gigi Darcy won't like one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter. This and the next chapter were originally the same chapter, but I think it works better to split them up like this. The second half will be coming shortly.

**10:15pm. Thursday December 21, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

William Darcy watched his sister run up the stairs to her bedroom. He waited a moment to be sure that she was really gone before pulling the gray box out of his pocket and spinning it around in his hands thoughtfully. He’d meant what he said to Gigi earlier; there was nothing in the world that would make him happier than being married to Lizzie Bennet. He’d almost proposed several times, but he’d always found some excuse. He hadn’t found the right place yet, or he should ask Gigi if she minded Lizzie having the ring. There was always something. He’d told himself it was because he wanted everything to be perfect, but there was nothing like a mocking sister to force you to face reality. William Darcy was afraid.

At the beginning of the relationship he’d spent a lot of time being afraid. Scared that one day he’d wake up and it would all be a dream. Scared that one day she’d change her mind, and go back to thinking he was rude and boring. Scared that he was still rude and boring. But weeks became months and months became years, and somehow, miraculously, he was still dating Elizabeth Bennet. As soon as he thought about proposing to her though, his stomach tightened and all those fears and insecurities came screaming back. He sighed and returned the box to his pocket. Gigi was right, the cabin provided a perfect location. He had the ring. The time was right. William Darcy was running out of excuses.

Darcy sighed, opened his laptop, answered the last few emails, and went to bed. He lay in bed, unable to tear his thoughts away from the little gray box hidden in the secret drawer in the desk. He wished his parents were here. They would know what to do. As he often did in the last moments before he fell asleep Darcy rehearsed:

_Elizabeth Bennet, you are brilliant in both senses of the word. What you have done these past four years with Lizzie Bennet Productions is incredible, and your work ethic is inspiring. But you also have brought so much light and laughter into my life. You illuminate a room just by being in it. Your smile is infectious. You are beautiful and poised and clever and funny, and I still cannot quite believe you are dating me, but I hope you will agree to be my wife._

Or maybe instead:

_Elizabeth Bennet, the past four years have been the best four years of my life. Every day you challenge me to be a better, kinder, and wiser person. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

He’d gone over those paragraphs so many times in his head he could probably recite them backwards and forwards. But Elizabeth Bennet did something strange to his ability to speak coherently. He was sure that if he tried to recite one for her, he’d be reduced to saying stupid things like “I hope today will be a good day, too.”

He tried to imagine her reaction. Sometimes he imagined her beaming at him and kissing him and saying yes. Sometimes she yelled and shouted and cried and said no. _Everything is so perfect now_ , he thought to himself as he fell asleep, _why does anything need to change?_


	3. Silver Pines - William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi gives Darcy a shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about skiing. I apologize in advance to those who do.

**7:00am. Friday December 22, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

William Darcy slept fitfully; the bed felt strangely empty without Lizzie. He finally despaired of getting any more sleep at seven, so he got up, put on his glasses, grabbed his laptop, and went out to the kitchen. At least he could get some work done before they went skiing. He mechanically made coffee, trying to settle his nerves from the night before. When the coffee was ready, he took his cup over to the breakfast table and threw himself into the Domino 2 project pitch for investors, determinedly not thinking about that little gray box.

An hour later Gigi padded into the kitchen, already wearing her fuzzy pink socks and her lavender long underwear. Her hair was still mussed from sleeping, but her eyes were bright and alert.

“Ooooh, you made coffee! Thanks!” Gigi poured herself a cup and perched on a stool at the counter. “We got some fresh snow last night, but the sun is out now, and it’s not that cold. It’s the perfect day! You better hurry and get ready, otherwise I might just leave without you.” Darcy took a last swig of his coffee and shut his laptop. He knew from experience that when Gigi was like this she wouldn’t stop bothering him until they were on the mountain. At least she hadn’t started bothering him about the ring again. That was a plus.

**9:00am. Friday December 22, 2017. Mounument Lodge, CA.**

Gigi chattered the entire drive down to the chair lift. She talked about her classes, her progress on her thesis, her plans for after graduation, everything except the little grey box and its contents. Darcy just nodded, only half listening. “I said, don’t you think that’s a good idea?” Gigi asked pointedly.

“I apologize, can you repeat the question?” Darcy jerked himself back to the conversation.

“I said, because Lizzie’s not here today, we should spend most of our time today on the black diamonds, because when she gets here, you’ll want to ski with her. You weren’t paying attention to me at all, were you?”

“That is a great idea, Gigi, and I apologize, my thoughts were otherwise occupied.”

“Let’s start with Silver Pines, that’s always my favorite!” Gigi thankfully did not ask where his thoughts had been.

“Anything you want.” Darcy smiled at his sister. He pulled into a parking spot and helped her get her skis out of the car. They walked over to a bench and put their skis on in companionable silence. It was a long ride up the mountain to the start of Silver Pines, and while Darcy would have been happy to enjoy the view and the crisp air in silence, his sister had other ideas.

“So,” she began, drawing out the vowel, “have you thought about what I said last night?”

“Gigi,” Darcy warned.

“I’m not scheming...yet. I’m just asking. I’m your baby sister and I care about you and want you to be happy.” Gigi gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Darcy looked at her sternly and cocked an eyebrow. “Too much?” Gigi asked, deflated.

“A little.” Darcy smiled at her. “And to answer your question, yes I have been thinking about what we spoke of last night.” Darcy paused, because he knew his sister would not approve of his answer. “I have decided that everything is perfect now, and I cannot see any reason to make a change.” He braced himself.

“Ugh!” Gigi scowled in frustration. “I love you to pieces William, but you can be incredibly dense sometimes,” Gigi furrowed her brow. “Do you remember the first time I went down Silver Pines?” Gigi asked.

Darcy’s mouth twitched at the memory. “You were twelve,” he recalled. “I was seventeen. Mother and Father made me watch you for the day. I got bored going down the easier slopes with you, so I decided to take you down Silver Pines. You were almost in tears the whole way up the mountain you were so scared. When we got to the top you actually did cry. You just stood at the top crying, saying you couldn’t do it, you were too scared, it was too steep, you were going to die, and so on. Eventually I just gave you a little tap-”

“Don’t lie, you pushed me,” Gigi countered.

“I gave you a little shove, just to get you going. You would still be standing there now if I had left you to your own devices. As I watched you go down the mountain, I realized what I’d done, and I felt terrible. I was sure you were going to die and our parents would never forgive me. But when I found you at the bottom, you were laughing and smiling-”

“I’ll never forget the look of relief on your face when I said, ‘Let’s do that again!’” Gigi finished, laughing. “And now Silver Pines is my favorite run here.” Gigi smiled and gently nudged her older brother. “So do you get it now?” She raised her eyebrows at him, checking to make sure he had understood what she’d been trying to say.

“I am sorry Gigi,” her brother shook his head, “your meaning escapes me.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?” Gigi asked with a smile. Darcy responded with a gentle glare. “Fine, I’ll spell it out for you. It was supposed to be a metaphor. I was afraid of going down Silver Pines because I was too focused on extremely unlikely worst case scenarios. I was afraid I’d break a leg, or go over a cliff and die! I don’t think anyone’s ever died on Silver Pines. There aren’t even cliffs anywhere near Silver Pines. I was having a great time skiing all the other trails here, so I was content to not take the risk. But once you gave me that push, and made me face my fears, Silver Pines became my favorite run here, and I had an even better time skiing.”

“So in this metaphor, asking Lizzie for her hand is?”

“Skiing Silver Pines for the first time.”

“And dating Lizzie is?”

“Skiing all the other slopes.”

“And marrying Lizzie is?”

“Skiing Silver Pines.”

“And my fear that Lizzie will reject me is?”

“About as rational as my fear that I would fall off a cliff skiing Silver Pines. Seriously, how did you ever get up the courage to confess your feelings for her the first two times if you’re such a coward?”

“I had nothing to lose. The stakes are higher now. She is so precious to me. I cannot comprehend life without her.” Darcy fought to keep his voice from cracking under the strain of his emotions. “And you forget, my sister, that at one point you had to literally shove me into a room with her,” he said, trying to brighten the tone.

“Yeah, and at this rate I’m going to have to do it again!” Gigi sighed in exasperation. “You know what, doofus, this is it, I’m doing something drastic. You have until midnight on New Years Eve. If you haven’t proposed by then I’m going to call Lizzie and do it for you. Or maybe I’ll have Lydia do it. Or even better, Fitz!” Gigi almost couldn’t finish her sentence she was laughing so hard at the idea. Pulling herself together she continued, “you said I had to warn you if I was going to do any more scheming, so consider yourself warned. I’m scheming.” Gigi grinned maniacally at her brother.

“You would never-” Darcy began but stopped when he saw the look in his sister’s eye. She was serious. She was 100% serious. Maybe not about having Fitz do it, but she was absolutely serious that she would do it. Darcy scrambled to find a comeback, but he was thankfully saved by their arrival at the end of the lift.

“Race you to the bottom?” Gigi offered.

“Last one there makes the hot chocolate tonight!” he called over his shoulder, already starting down the hill.

“Hey! You’re cheating! I wasn't ready!” he heard Gigi call out from behind him.

Skiing Silver Pines at top speed required all of his concentration, so it wasn’t until he reached the bottom of the mountain that it really hit him: some time in the next ten days he was going to propose to Lizzie Bennet. He was nervous, sure, and a bit excited. Darcy was also secretly a little grateful to Gigi for giving him a deadline and helping him face his fears (not that he’d ever admit that to anyone but himself). But Darcy didn’t want to encourage this sort of behavior. Oh he would propose to Lizzie by New Years, alright, but not before he’d made Gigi squirm a little bit.

Moments later Gigi herself flew down the last stretch of the mountain. She gracefully came to a halt right beside him, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. For a moment, Darcy was taken aback by how much she looked like their mother. “Fine,” Gigi pouted, “I’ll give you that one. You’d have won even if you hadn’t cheated. Do you want to do Silver Pines again, or Rocky Revenge?”

“You choose, but loser has to pick up dinner tonight.” Darcy gave her a grin to reassure her that he wasn't mad about her declaration.

“Rocky Revenge, and you’re on, brother dearest.” Gigi set off towards the lift.

“Oh, yes,” Darcy murmured to himself with a small smile. “It is on.”


	4. Counting The Hours - Lizzie Bennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie Bennet is not getting her hopes up. Not one bit.

**3:30pm. Friday December 22, 2017. Lizzie’s Conference Room.**

Lizzie Bennet was trying really hard to focus on the final edits for the _Sense and Sensibility_ Christmas episode. She was trying to listen to what Jackson was saying about pacing and jump cuts. But her mind kept wandering to the two gray suitcases leaning against the wall in her closet. William had given them to her for Christmas two years ago, the first time he’d asked her to come spend the holidays with him and Gigi. Right now they were packed full of her clothes and her Christmas presents for William and Gigi, and Lizzie wanted nothing more than to run out of the meeting, put on her coat, grab the suitcases, and hop on her plane to Reno.

Feeling like a student texting in class, Lizzie slowly pulled her phone from her pocket and tapped out a message.

_Miss you terribly._

She doubted he’d be able to respond. He and Gigi were probably still out on the slopes. But ten or so minutes later, she felt her phone buzz to life in her hand. Trying not to grin, she peeked at his response under the table.

_I am counting the hours. Your flight arrives at 7, correct? I want to send a car for you._

_Don’t do that, I can just get a cab. And shouldn’t you still be skiing?_

_You can, but I would rather you did not. And we’re just taking a break. Gigi says hi._

_Fine. But only because it’s Christmas. And I say hi right back._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

“Ms. Bennet, what do you think, should the music come in after the third close up, or just before?” Jackson looked at her expectantly.

“Just after,” Lizzie answered. “It works better when it feels like the music is reacting to the events along with the audience. Is that everything?”

“I think so, Ms. Bennet.” Thank you for staying for this meeting. I know you changed your plans. Have a Merry Christmas.”

“You too.” Lizzie answered and practically ran back to her office. She sat down at her desk, dialed the number of a cab company, and tucked her office phone into her shoulder. While she was on hold she set up her out of office responder. When the dispatcher told her it might be twenty minutes before they could get a cab to her, Lizzie had to take several deep breaths and remember that it wasn’t his fault that the head of her editing team had a child at home with the flu, meaning she had to fill in for him at the final edits meeting. While she waited for the cab, Lizzie answered all her email and caught up on the last report of the year from marketing. She was about to start reading the book she’d bought for the flight when her phone buzzed again.

“What’s up, Sis!” Lydia trilled from the other end of the line.

“Hey! Good to hear from you,” Lizzie smiled. “How’s the yogurt business treating you?” A year ago, Lydia had finished her degree in business and started her own little frozen yogurt shop in LA. She called it Yo-Go-Girl, and it was right across the street from an all-girls high school which provided a large portion of the clientele. Lydia knew all the girls names, and they came as much for Lydia’s gossip and friendly ears as for the delicious yogurt.

“The yogurt business is great, but Sammy didn’t get in to Hamilton early, so she was really upset. Linda did get into Michigan though, and I tried to tell her that she should be sensitive about it around Sammy, but at that age it can be difficult.”

“Wait, which one’s Sammy?” Lydia was particularly friendly with some of the girls, and often related their triumphs and tribulations to her sisters. Lizzie could never keep track of which girl was which.

“Sammy’s the one who’s a stupidly good actress. I went to go see her in _As You Like It_ once, and I actually cried a little bit.”

“Oh right, and which one’s Linda?”

“The uber-math-genius. She was all-state in some math competition the other day, so I gave her a free yogurt. She and Jake also finally got together and they are _so cute_. It’s about time; I was this close to pulling a Gigi on them.”

“That’s great,” Lizzie smiled. _Who would have thunk it?_ Lizzie mused, _Lydia the yogurt-shop-owning relationship guru._

“Speaking of ‘it’s about time’ what about you, dearest sister? Do you think this is it? Do you think Darcinator’s finally gonna propose?”

Lizzie sighed. “Lydia, sometimes I think you care more than Mom does about my love life. Don’t you have enough on your plate trying to keep track of those girls' boyfriends? And anyway, I thought it might be last Christmas, and then that Valentines day, and then my Birthday... so I’ve decided not to think about it. It’ll happen at the right time, and if he’s not ready I’m not going to rush him.”

“But you did buy new underwear.” Lizzie could hear the smile in Lydia’s voice.

“How did you--never mind--I don’t want to know.”

“I have my ways. Look, if you can swing it, try to be wearing that red dress Jane gave you when he does. You look totes hot in it. And if Gigi happens to video tape it, I want to see.”

“ _Lydia!_ I told you, it’s not happening. And anyway, my cab’s here. Gotta run.”

“Yeah, but when you come back in 2018 with a giant rock on your finger, I get to say I told you so, okay? And promise me the bridesmaid dresses won’t be yellow; it’s not a good color for me.”

“ _Goodbye_ , Lydia.” Lizzie hung up on her sister, grabbed her luggage, and bolted for the cab. When she was finally settled in the back seat, she pulled out her phone. There was one text from Lydia:

_Get it, girl!_

Lizzie smiled, but still didn’t get her hopes up. She and William had such a perfect, easy relationship now; she was in no hurry to get engaged. Or so she told herself. As the cab wound its way through the darkening streets, Lizzie let her mind wander. She imagined spending the mornings skiing with William and sometimes Gigi. It didn’t really seem right to call what she did skiing, when the two of them moved like swans and she moved more like an ostrich that had had rather too much to drink, but William and Gigi didn’t seem to mind. Then in the early afternoon she’d claim she’d had enough and leave them to go down the more advanced slopes together. She’d spend the afternoon reading on the couch by the fire, and at five in the evening they’d come home for dinner in a blur of snow and ice and hats and gloves. The three of them would eat together, and then they’d play their traditional game of Scrabble, which William always won. After that they’d all read together or watch a movie. The cabin was terribly romantic, and maybe he had wanted to wait until after Jane and Bing were settled. Maybe Lydia was right, and this would be the time. _Remember_ , she told herself, _you’re not getting your hopes up._ Smiling, she tapped out a message:

_On my way to the airport. See you soon._

 _Not soon enough,_ he replied.


	5. His Way - Gigi Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy does things his way. Gigi doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less fluffy than other chapters. Next time I'll bring back the fluff. Sorry in advance if you get feelings. I also changed the title from Payback to Deadline, because I think Deadline fits better with the plot.

**3:45pm. Friday December 22, 2017. Monument Lodge, CA.**

Gigi Darcy winced as she lowered herself into the chair. Silently she pushed a steaming mug of hot chocolate across the table to her brother. “I’m out of shape,” she moaned, massaging her quads.

“We have been skiing for almost five hours today,” her brother pointed out.

“That’s true. Hey, do we need to get back? What time is Lizzie getting in?” Gigi sipped at her cocoa. Darcy’s phone buzzed. “Oh my god, you’re working now? Haven’t you heard of a vacation?”

“That is not work, Gigi. I am texting Lizzie. Her flight arrives at seven, so we have some time yet.”

“Tell her I say hi, and I can’t wait to see her! And if her flight arrives at seven, she won’t get to the cabin until 8 at the earliest, so we’ve got plenty of time.”

“We have less time than you think. I told Lizzie I would send a car for her, but I thought I might surprise her myself.” Darcy’s phone buzzed again. He looked at it and smiled, “Lizzie returns your greetings.”

“That’s a great idea! I’ll come too! It’ll be so much fun!” Gigi laughed. “I can’t wait to see her face!”

Darcy finished typing his reply and looked pointedly at his sister. “Unless you mind terribly, would you let me have some alone time with my girlfriend?” 

“Oh my god, you idiot, you can’t propose to her in an airport!” Gigi squealed. People turned to stare at them.

“Gigi would you keep your voice down?” Darcy whispered.

“You cannot propose to Lizzie Bennet at the airport or in a car when you have a beautiful romantic cabin in the mountains at your disposal. You especially can’t do it today when she’s been in meetings all day and probably feels really gross and just wants to take a shower and go to bed.”

“You said I had until the New Year to do it my way, but if I hadn’t proposed by January first, I had to do it your way. I understood those to be the terms of the agreement.” Darcy cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Ugh. Fine. Yes. But it’s not my fault if she never lets you hear the end of it. I certainly won’t let you hear the end of it. I’ll make sure to have some champagne in the fridge. Also I’m not going to leave my room until eight tomorrow morning, unless you call to me by name, okay? Do you want me to light some candles or something? Have a fire going? Oh-my-god-I’m-going-to-have-a-sister-I’m-so-excited!” With each sentence Gigi spoke faster and faster until the last came out all in one big jumble.

“None of that will be necessary, Gigi,” Darcy smiled at his sister.

Unfazed, Gigi continued, “what are you going to wear? I know you said you were going to do it your way, but at least let me help you pick out an outfit! If you’re going to pick her up at seven you need to leave in two hours! We should go back now, because you need to shower, get dressed, and rehearse a couple times.” Gigi jumped up, grabbed her skis, and started moving towards the car; her fatigue of moments ago was completely forgotten. Her brother sighed, and rather more slowly, followed after her to the car.

**4:15pm. Friday December 22, 2017. Lake Tahoe, CA.**

Gigi knew it wasn’t her wedding, but she couldn’t help herself. As they drove all of the ideas she’d had over the past three years came pouring out. “...and the bridesmaids dresses should probably be a teal. It’s the best option for Jane, Lydia, Charlotte, and me. You could do a summer wedding, but I think it’ll be better if you wait until fall; the two of you always struck me as more of an autumn wedding couple. Of course the ceremony will be on the Pemberley grounds...wait, where are you going? This isn’t the way to the cabin.” Gigi’s train of thought was interrupted when Darcy turned away from the road that lead to their cabin, and towards the road that led to the town.

“I’m picking up our dinner. I lost our race down Rocky Revenge, and those were the terms of the wager. While you were getting us hot chocolate I took the liberty of ordering the three of us takeout from your favorite Chinese place. You can eat yours as soon as we get back, and Lizzie and I can reheat the rest after I pick her up.”

“Seriously? You’re going to propose to her and then give her reheated Chinese takeout? Have you not been paying attention to anything I’ve been saying?”

“My way, Gigi, remember?” Darcy gave her a meaningful stare.

“Your way is stupid. Why are you in such a rush now? You waited for years, and just this morning you would have waited another year! Why can’t you wait two or three days to make it perfect and romantic? Are you trying to drive me crazy?” Gigi wailed.

“ _Somebody_ gave me a deadline,” Darcy responded dryly.

“Ugh! You are so infuriating,” Gigi grumbled as they pulled into the parking lot.

“What are brothers for?” Darcy asked, squeezing her shoulder as he stepped out of the car. “Wait with the car while I go in?” Gigi just nodded. A few moments later Darcy reappeared laden with bags of takeout. He put them in the back seat, and soon enough they were back on their way. They travelled the rest of the way in silence; Gigi was still sulking.

**4:45pm. Friday December 22, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

After they arrived at the house and peeled off their gear, Darcy plopped the takeout down on the kitchen counter. “Eat as much as you want and put the rest in the fridge. I’m going to take a shower.” Gigi rummaged around in the bags looking for the dumplings and spicy pork. When she saw the second container though, she did a double take.  Honey walnut shrimp. Her brother had gotten honey walnut shrimp. She smiled to herself. Maybe he wasn’t so hopeless after all. Finding the boxes she was looking for, Gigi grabbed a fork from the drawer, sat down at the breakfast nook table, and began to eat. She was ravenous.

She was picking the last scraps of pork off the bottom of the box when her brother came downstairs half an hour later. His hair was still a little damp from the shower, and he was wearing a cream shirt and a navy tie. “Wear your dark gray tie instead. It’s better for your eyes.” Gigi said with her mouth full.

“I left that one at home. I thought it excessive to bring my full collection.”

“Oh, I guess the navy will have to do then. You still have 45 minutes before you need to leave, are you up for a game of cribbage?” Gigi asked. Darcy nodded and went to the games cabinet to get the pegboard and a deck of cards. “Good,” Gigi continued, “But it’s my crib first, because you are being infuriating about this proposal business.” Darcy didn’t argue. They played mostly in silence. Darcy won. He usually did, but Gigi didn’t mind. When they finished playing Gigi put the game back in the cabinet. She turned around to find her brother putting on his coat.

“I should go. Traffic might be bad around the airport.”

“Wait,” Gigi said, crossing the room to where he stood and giving him a hug. “I want to wish you good luck. You nervous?” she asked.

“Not yet,” he answered. “But ask me again later.”

“Here, take this,” Gigi extended her hand offering him a small slip of paper

“What is it?” Darcy reached out and took it.

“I think I opened your fortune cookie by accident,” Gigi flashed him a smile.

Silently Darcy read the fortune: ‘ _Your dearest wish will come true_.’ He returned his sister’s smile. “Thank you,” he said, putting the fortune in his pants pocket.

“You’re going to be great,” Gigi patted him on the arm. “Mom and Dad would be really proud of you.”

“I wish they could have met her.” Darcy’s voice cracked on the last word.

“They would have loved her,” Gigi smiled at him, blinking back tears.

“She would have made Father laugh,” Darcy’s voice was definitely trembling now.

“I’m so happy for you," Gigi paused before continuing. “I know you don’t always appreciate my scheming but I feel a little guilty because you had to take care of me, and I can’t help but think that it made it hard for you to meet people. I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you did for me, and I want you to be happy, and I’m really proud of you.” Tears were streaming down her face now, and she was barely able to croak out the last few words amidst her sobs.

“I know,” Darcy whispered, wrapping his arms around his sister, who continued to cry into his coat. A few tears dripped warmly down his face and into her hair, which was still messy from her ski helmet. “You’re the best little sister I could ask for, and I’m really proud of you. You should never feel guilty about anything.” They stood there for a moment in silence except for the sound of Gigi’s crying.

“I’m getting snot all over your coat,” Gigi giggled through her tears. She broke out of the hug and grabbed a box of tissues, silently handing him one before blowing her nose. Darcy discreetly wiped away his tears and dropped the tissue in the trashcan.

“I should get going,” he awkwardly straightened his tie. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Go get it!” Gigi yelled after him. As soon as she heard the car pull out of the driveway, Gigi broke into her victory dance and did some celebratory sock slides down the hallway. Then she picked up her phone and called Fitz. It was getting late in Tokyo but Fitz would probably be up. He’d only been there a couple of days after all, so he was probably still jetlagged. Sure enough, he answered on the second ring. “Guess what!” Gigi squealed, unable to contain the news for any longer.

“Victory?” Fitz asked excitedly.

“Not quite, but I’m 99% sure they’ll be engaged within the next three hours. He’s gonna surprise her at the airport. He got honey walnut shrimp!”

“Not how I would have done it, but knowing your brother, it could have been worse.”

“Yeah.”

“What did you do to get him to change his mind?”

At the memory of her brother’s face when she had delivered her threat, Gigi started laughing. It took her a second to regain her composure enough to tell Fitz, “I told him that if he didn’t propose by midnight on New Years Eve, I was going to call Lizzie from LA and do it for him. Or have you do it for him.” As soon as she finished relaying the story she dissolved again into a fit of giggles.

“Gigi D, you did not!” She could hear Fitz guffawing on the other end of the line.

“I did!” She crowed. “I wish you could have seen his face. You should probably get to sleep though. I just needed to share the news with someone. Goodnight Fitz.”

“G’night, Gigi D, and tell your bro congrats from me! Fitz out!”

Gigi hung up the phone, went to her room, grabbed a book, and sat down to wait.


	6. Patience - William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy surprises Lizzie at the airport.

**6:55pm. Friday December 22, 2017. Baggage Claim at Reno-Tahoe International Airport.**

William Darcy had absolutely no intention of proposing to Lizzie in an airport, today or any other day, but he had to admit that it was amusing to see his sister’s reaction to the idea. Gigi Darcy had many virtues, but patience was decidedly not one of them. If she was determined to teach him a lesson about facing his fears...well, two could play at that game. Darcy’s mouth twitched. Gigi was going to learn a thing or two about patience over the course of the next week, that was certain.

He had arrived at the airport 20 minutes early, parked, and found himself a seat on an uncomfortable metal bench next to the baggage claim. After confirming her plane was on time and shooting Lizzie a quick text: _Text me so I know you landed safely_ , there was nothing for him to do but wait. Darcy sat twiddling his thumbs and wishing he’d brought something to read. As he reached into his pocket to check his phone for the tenth time, his fingers brushed against the slip of paper Gigi had given him earlier. He smiled at the memory of their conversation. He knew her manipulating came from a good place, but he hadn’t realized how much it meant to her that he was happy and how important it was to her that he get this right. _Great_ , he thought to himself, _now I have two women to impress_.

For all the time and effort he’d put into what he was going to say to her, Darcy had actually spent very little time thinking about where he would propose. Every option he’d dismissed as not good enough. But in light of the fact that he now had only ten days to plan and execute his proposal, his options were limited.

He thought about one of the nicer restaurants in town, but the idea of doing it in public made him feel a little ill.

The three of them were going to the Make it a Green Christmas Environmental Charity Gala next week, so that was an option, but a black tie proposal didn’t fit in with the relaxed nature of their relationship. He also didn’t think it would be what Lizzie wanted.

There was always the Christmas Morning option, but that was too saccharine for his taste.

He briefly considered proposing on the ski slopes, but skiing was more his and Gigi’s thing really, Lizzie just humored them. Also, it was impossible to get on one knee in ski gear, and with the gloves and the poles there was no way that would end well.

After exhausting every other possibility, Darcy came to the conclusion that the best way was probably also the simplest: A bottle of wine, a roaring fire, and the living room at the cabin. Nice, simple, cozy, and relaxed. Just like their relationship. He wasn’t sure exactly which evening it would be. He wanted to let Gigi stew for a while, but he also wanted to have some time to celebrate with her before she left to go to LA for New Years. But he didn’t need to decide that now; he’d made enough decisions for one day.

Darcy was startled out of his reverie by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He had a message from Lizzie: _Landed safely. Headed to baggage claim now_.  Lizzie was on her way. He got up and moved to a less conspicuous place so Lizzie wouldn’t see him right away. For once his height wasn’t working to his advantage; he stood out in the crowd. Lizzie wouldn’t be looking for him though, so hopefully that would buy him enough time to sneak up on her.

For all his thoughts earlier about Gigi needing to learn a few things about patience, Darcy wasn’t feeling very patient as he scanned the passengers emerging from the terminal. After what his heart said was ages but his watch said was five minutes, she emerged from the gate. Even after four years his breath still caught in his throat when he saw her. She must have come straight from work because she was wearing a black pencil skirt, heels, and a rumpled powder blue blouse. A black laptop bag was thrown over her shoulder and she carried her black coat in her left arm.  There was a piece of hair that had worked its way loose from her bun and his fingers itched to put it back into place. Her eyes looked tired, and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

Lizzie went directly to the baggage carousel without looking his way. She let her laptop bag slide to the floor, pulled on her coat, and waited for her luggage to appear. Darcy carefully walked across the room, threading his way through the crowds and avoiding her sight line until he was right behind her. He gently tapped her on the shoulder and said, “Excuse me, Lizzie.”

Her reaction was everything he could have hoped for. She squealed, spun around, and launched herself into his arms with enough force to knock the wind out of him. “Oof,” he exhaled. He had barely gotten his breath back when she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. He gently placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. After an amount of time that was simultaneously an eternity and not long enough, they broke apart.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, smiling, "I thought you were going to send a car."

He reached out and took her hands in his. “I decided to come myself and surprise you. I didn’t want to wait to see you any longer than I had to.”

“Thank you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head. He smiled at the familiar soft floral scent of her hair. “Rough day?” he asked quietly.

“It didn’t start off all that well,” Lizzie turned her head to look up at him, “but it just got much, much better.” She gave him a smile that made his heart race.

He gave her another quick kiss, and hand in hand they stood by the baggage claim. Every so often he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. While they waited, Darcy took the opportunity to text Gigi: _Waiting for Lizzie’s luggage, should be back before nine._ Smiling he waited for the inevitable backlash.

“What are you grinning about?” Lizzie gently bumped his arm with her shoulder.

“I’m teasing Gigi, but mostly I’m glad to see you.” He bumped her back. “I’m sorry you had a bad day. Would you like to talk about it?”

“Nah, no shop talk, we’re on vacation. Tell me about your day. How was skiing with Gigi?”

At that moment Darcy’s phone exploded. Buzz: _Oh my god you are so not texting me right now_. Buzz: _But since you are texting me_ , Buzz: _Did you do it yet?_ Buzz: _What did she say?_ Buzz: _Should I pop the champagne?_ Buzz: _Should I light a fire?_ Buzz: _Should I just hide in my room?_ “I guess Gigi just saw my text,” Darcy smirked.

“Wow,” Lizzie’s eyes widened, “That’s quite a response. What did you text her?”

“It’s a long story,” Darcy replied. “Anyway, Gigi and I had a fantastic day skiing. I’m going to need to practice my moguls though. I used to be able to beat her every time on Rocky Revenge, but she’s gotten so fast on the moguls now, I can’t make up the difference on the straightaways.”

“We’re just gonna pretend I understood that,” Lizzie smiled, “but I’m glad you had fun - There’s my bag!”

Ten minutes later Lizzie’s luggage was in the trunk and they were speeding towards the cabin. Darcy’s phone continued to buzz incessantly the whole way back. Buzz: _Are you ignoring me?_ Buzz: _You can’t ignore me forever!_ Buzz: _I am your sister_. Buzz: _You have a lot of explaining to do, William Darcy_. Buzz: _If your excuse for not responding isn’t “I was making out with my brand new fiancee,” you are going to be in big trouble_.


	7. Eavesdropping - Gigi Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy catches Gigi eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another shorter chapter. I really wanted to get this part from Gigi's POV, but the next scene works better if it's not Gigi's POV, so I have to end the chapter where I did. Hopefully more coming by Wednesday but no promises.

**8:30pm. Friday December 22, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Gigi Darcy threw her phone down on the bed in frustration. She should have known her brother wouldn’t respond to her messages. Four years ago, the last time he’d done something like this, he’d pulled the same stunt. Well, he was going to have some explaining to do when he got back. Angrily stomping to the shower, Gigi decided she should probably stop bothering her brother and get herself clean before they got back.

Fifteen minutes later she was wearing her favorite pink pajamas with little grey cats on them and toweling her hair dry. Since her infuriatingly taciturn older brother wouldn’t tell her anything, she would have to assume the best. She put on her bunny rabbit slippers, padded down to the living room, and started building a fire. After several failed attempts, she finally got a blaze going. She was on her way to the kitchen to put a bottle of champagne in the fridge when she heard the car in the driveway.

The way the cabin was laid out, the main entrance went directly into the living room, and a staircase lead from the living room to a balcony upstairs where the bedrooms were. When she heard the car pulling up Gigi froze in panic for a few seconds before she ran up the stairs and dropped to her belly peering through the bars on the balcony. She breathed slowly and carefully, trying to be as still and quiet as possible. She heard laughter and the crunch of footsteps on snow. Then a key turned in the lock.

“If you don’t mind getting the Chinese out of the fridge, I’ll take your bags up.” Her brother’s voice rumbled through the house. Gigi heard scraping and bumping and then footsteps on the stairs. “Gigi!” Her brother whispered, “What are you doing?”

Gigi scrambled to her feet, “Nothing! I didn’t expect you to be back so soon! I was making a fire for you guys when I heard the car so I came up here to hide.” Gigi hissed.

“Are you sure you weren’t eavesdropping?”

“What would I have overheard? The house was empty until two minutes ago!” Gigi countered.

“I thought you were staying in your room all night?” Darcy accused.

“You are way too grumpy to have just gotten engaged.” Gigi whispered back.

“I changed my mind. I decided you were right about the airport not being the most romantic place.”

“So when are you going to do it then? And how?”

“Gigi. I’ve seen your ability to keep a secret. If I were to tell you, Lizzie would know by noon tomorrow.”

“So you’re not going to tell me?” Gigi whined.

“No. I am not.”

“But-”

“I am not telling you. Now you can come down and say hi, or you can go to sleep, but you cannot lurk up here eavesdropping.”

“What’s taking you so long? If you don’t hurry up I’ll eat all the shrimp without you!” Lizzie’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

“I’m on my way,” Darcy yelled back. He went into the master bedroom, left the bags, and returned to find Gigi still standing on the balcony. “Are you coming or not?” He looked at Gigi.

“I’ll come say hi, but I won’t stay long.”

“You’re not really mad, are you?” Darcy looked concerned.

“I’m not really mad,” Gigi said, visibly deflated. “I get it. I suck at secrets, and you want this to be perfect. But don’t think I’ve forgotten about the fact that you didn’t answer my texts. I’m too tired right now, but you’ll pay for that. But the important thing is that if there is no ring on Lizzie’s finger by midnight of New Years Eve. I’m proposing for you. Or possibly Fitz is. I haven’t decided yet which would be more embarrassing.”

“I think all parties involved hope we never find out.” He gave her a hug, and the two walked down the stairs together. “Look who I found!” Darcy announced as he entered the kitchen.

“Gigi!” Lizzie came over and gave her a great big hug. “I hope we didn’t wake you up. I didn’t realize you were sleeping!”

“She wasn’t sleeping,” Darcy said dryly, giving Gigi a meaningful stare.

“But I was about to go to bed,” Gigi said, fixing her brother with an equally significant look. “I just came down to say hi. See you guys tomorrow. Lizzie, I hope you’re ready to ski! Enjoy your dinner.” Gigi left the kitchen and went back up to her room, but was unable to resist throwing a last dirty look over her shoulder at her brother, who smiled back innocently at her. Collapsing on her bed with a grumble of frustration she grabbed her phone. _Fitz, you up?_

Buzz: _I think so. Not sure any more. I was trying to stay up to say congratulations myself._

Gigi laughed. _Well in that case, it’s safe for you to go to bed. No congratulations tonight._

Buzz: _Wait, really? I thought you had everything settled._

Gigi responded, _I thought I had everything settled too. I did have everything settled. My brother decided to change his mind. And now he won’t tell me anything._

Buzz: _Well, tomorrow is a new day. Don’t give up hope Gigi D._

_Goodnight, Fitz._

Buzz: _Goodnight, Gigi._

Gigi smiled to herself. Fitz was right, tomorrow was a new day, and she had several ideas, all of which involved embarrassing her brother. Gigi fell asleep to the sounds of clinking cutlery and murmured conversation wafting up from the living room.


	8. Lost Time - William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Darcy make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the other half of the previous chapter, originally they were both from Darcy's POV, but I think the other one works better from Gigi's POV, and for obvious reasons, this couldn't be from Gigi's POV. I know I updated this morning, but I just can't stop writing this fic. It's like a drug.

**9:30pm. Friday December 22, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

William Darcy sighed contently and put down his fork. “I’ll clean up,” he offered. “I can tell that if you spend ten more minutes in those clothes you might start crying. Go get changed.”

“Thanks. When we got here I was more concerned with eating, but now I want nothing more than to put on a pair of pajamas.” Lizzie grabbed her black heels from where she’d kicked them off the moment she got in the door and carried them upstairs. He watched her disappear and then gathered up the various boxes and put them in the trash can. He rinsed the plates and forks and put them in the dishwasher. Satisfied that the kitchen was clean he went to the living room and sat on the couch reading the Pemberley 2017 Annual Report and watching the fire.

He didn’t hear Lizzie come back down the stairs, so he started a little when she leaned over the back of the couch, snaked her arms around his neck, and rested her chin on his head. “That looks like fun,” Lizzie mocked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I thought we were on vacation.” She walked around the side table to sit next to him on the couch.

“You were the one who got here late because of meetings.” Darcy smirked at her.

“Don’t remind me.” Lizzie lay down and put her head in his lap.

“That bad?” He asked, setting the report down on the side table.

“Remind me why I thought the special Christmas episode of _Sense and Sensibility_ was a good idea? I have no idea how to do something this big.” Lizzie groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“You thought it was a good idea because it was a good idea.” Darcy gently ran his fingers through her hair. “And I am sure everything will turn out wonderfully. I can’t wait to see it on Christmas.”

“Well, that makes one of us,” Lizzie smiled, “I’ve seen it so many times, I would almost rather gouge my eyes out with a spork.”

Darcy laughed softly, “I guess it’ll just be Gigi and me watching then.”

“Speaking of Gigi, is everything okay between you guys? She seemed a little on edge tonight, and whatever you texted her from the airport must have really gotten to her.”

“Everything is okay. We’re just having some creative differences. I was teasing her, and I may have taken it a bit too far. I think we’ve worked it out now, although I might have to watch my back for a couple days if she gets it in her head to take revenge.”

“I’m glad it’s nothing serious,” Lizzie mumbled.

Darcy stroked her cheek and asked, “Feeling more relaxed now?”

“Mmm, yes,” Lizzie sighed. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, what with me going to LA for Lydia’s birthday and this Christmas episode.” Lizzie sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

Darcy slipped his arm around her and drew her closer. “I guess we need to make up for lost time then,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. He could feel her breath on his neck, and the warmth of her hands through his shirt. She looked up at him and suddenly he couldn’t breathe because her eyes were so beautiful. Then he couldn’t breathe because she was kissing him. She tasted like mint and one part of his brain idly observed that she must have brushed her teeth before she came down. He had one hand on her back pressing her to his chest and the other gently resting on her neck. Gasping for breath, he reluctantly broke off the kiss and pulled her into his lap.

Lizzie pushed one hand into his chest to steady herself as she adjusted to the new position, and then dove back into the kiss with a renewed sense of purpose. Her other hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He parted his lips and felt her fingers slip up to the back of his head and curl around the hair there. His own hands found the frayed hem of her t-shirt and slid underneath it to find the smooth skin of her back and draw her even closer.

This time she was the one to end the kiss. Breathing deeply, but still pressing her nose to his cheek, she gently trailed her thumb across his jawbone, down his neck, finally letting it come to rest on his collar. “I think you’re a little over dressed,” Lizzie murmured, her fingers making swift work of his tie. Unable to speak, Darcy just kissed her again. As their lips slid together, he let his hands fall to her hips. Lizzie responded by gently biting his bottom lip and cupping his face in her hands.

As he came up for air, he paused for a second to take in her face. Her lips were red from kissing, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes looked up at him full of longing. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, brushing a strand of hair back from her face. A smile bloomed across her face, she laughed softly, and her hands fell to his shoulders. “What is it?” he asked, gently pressing his lips to her smooth cheek.

“Nothing,” Lizzie ran her fingers down his arms, “I just think it’s going to be a great Christmas.”

“I,” he placed a gentle kiss her forehead. “Agree,” he added one on her nose. “Completely," he finished with one on her lips. Before he could end his final kiss her hand slid back to his neck and she drew him in again.


	9. Marmalade - Lizzie Bennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie, Darcy, and Gigi have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene between Darcy and Gigi in the kitchen is dedicated to my younger brother, the inspiration for all the Darcy sibling banter in this story.
> 
> This was supposed to be only the first half of a chapter, but it sort of got way out of hand, so I'm splitting it up. The second half will be up shortly.

 

**8:00am. Saturday December 23, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Lizzie Bennet woke up to a bright white sunbeam dividing the room in half and the smell of bacon wafting through the open door. She rolled over and sighed in disappointment when she found Darcy conspicuously absent from the bed. He couldn’t have been gone long though, because the hollow he’d left in the mattress was warm and his smell still lingered there. She lay comfortably for a while in her warm cocoon of crisp white sheets before she gathered the willpower to leave the bed. Eventually it was the increasingly urgent rumblings from her stomach and the intensifying smell of breakfast from the kitchen that drew her out of bed and down the stairs.

“Is this beaten enough for you, your highness?” Gigi handed Darcy a bowl for inspection.

“I’ll just do it myself, you’re supposed to be keeping track of the bacon anyway. It’s probably charcoal at this point.” Darcy took the bowl from his sister and began to whisk it aggressively.

“Just because you like your bacon still moving doesn’t mean the rest of us do!” Gigi retorted.

“What is the point of scrambled eggs,” Darcy replied, “if you don’t bother to scramble them properly?”

“William! The toast!” Gigi exclaimed, running over to the toaster and removing the toast.

Lizzie, who had kept two hands carefully clamped over her mouth for the duration of this conversation, couldn’t hold her laughter in anymore and let it out with a howl.

“It appears that Lizzie is up,” Darcy smirked, causing Gigi to join Lizzie in hysterics.

“They should give you two a cooking show,” Lizzie gasped when she had regained some of her composure. This thought set the two women off again, and it was several minutes before they were able to do anything but laugh.

“If you are quite recovered, Gigi, would you mind removing the bacon from the stove before it is reduced to a crumbling pile of ashes?” Gigi responded by sticking her tongue out at him, but she did take the bacon off the griddle.

“Can I help with anything?” Lizzie asked breathlessly.

Idly scrambling eggs at the stove, Darcy answered, “Despite appearances, I believe we have everything under control in here. But you might set the table if you were so inclined.” He gestured to a pile of plates and silverware sitting on the counter.

Lizzie complied, chuckling quietly to herself as her boyfriend and his sister continued to bicker behind her.

“Why would you buy pulpy orange juice? Nobody actually likes that!”

“Stop moving the butter!”

“I can’t believe you actually like marmalade, you’re such an old man!”

“I refuse to let you put parsley in the eggs.’

Her task complete, Lizzie jogged back across the room to the stove, finishing with a sock slide that took her right to her boyfriend’s side. She planted a kiss on him, and he handed her a plate of bacon and a bowl of eggs to take over to the table. Grinning stupidly, she trotted over to the table and deposited the food.

“Lizzie, do you want toast?” Gigi hollered across the room.

“Yes, please!”

“You should make sure to specify that you want _unburnt_ toast, since Gigi is making it.” Darcy teased, giving his sister a gentle nudge with his elbow.

Gigi scowled at her brother, “What do you care, since you’re just going to ruin it with marmalade anyway?”

Somehow all the food made it to the table unscathed, and the three sat down to breakfast. Exaggeratedly Darcy spread large swaths of marmalade on his toast, and looking directly at Gigi, took a large bite. Gigi made a face at him. “Did you sleep well, Lizzie?” Darcy asked.

“Yes, It was very nice to sleep past six.” Lizzie smiled, “I haven’t felt this well rested in months.”

After several moments of silent eating, Gigi turned to Lizzie and asked, “So, Lizzie, what did you bring to wear for the gala on Tuesday? I hope you’re ready for a girls day in as we get ready! I have the best idea for your hair-”

Lizzie choked on her orange juice,“What gala?” Darcy’s hand gently patted her on the back.

“The Environmental Charity thing. It’s one of William’s favorite organizations. So many of their supporters come out here for the holidays they decided to throw a thing.”

“That?” Lizzie felt bile rising in her throat. “I thought it was just a cocktail party! I didn’t realize it was a gala! I just have my red cocktail dress.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Gigi chirped, “I brought a dress of mine for you, just in case. I knew it was a possibility you wouldn’t have a ball gown. I got your measurements from Jane, and had it altered, so I’m pretty sure it will fit.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie mouthed at her. “But why is it so important that I go to this one? William’s never asked me to go with him to one of these events before.” Once or twice a year Darcy pulled his tux out of the closet for a gala. Lizzie always offered to go with him, but he had always declined, saying that by staying at home she gave him an excuse to leave early, and at least one of them should enjoy their evening. “I won’t have any idea what I’m doing. I’ll probably insult someone by using the wrong fork.”

“Well you have to start sometime, right? And anyway next year-” Gigi suddenly stopped speaking and became very interested in her fork.

“Next year what?” Lizzie asked.

“People already think its strange that you don’t come to any of these events. If you continue to stay at home, next year people will begin to suspect you don’t actually exist,” Darcy finished quickly.

Lizzie looked from Darcy to Gigi, and back to Darcy again. She knew from their faces that they’d just had an entire conversation in sibling subtext that she’d completely missed out on. Something was definitely going on between these two, and she got the feeling that Darcy hadn’t told her everything when she asked about it last night. It certainly was food for thought. _I am not getting my hopes up_ , Lizzie thought determinedly. Lizzie finished her eggs and cleared her plate. “You cooked, so I’ll clean,” she offered as the others brought their plates back into the kitchen. Darcy and Gigi left to go get ready, and Lizzie hummed to herself contentedly while she did the dishes.


	10. Two Minutes - Lizzie Bennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a bet with Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically pure Dizzie fluff. Not much plot in this one sorry. Not that many of you are probably reading this for the plot. I'm trying to write this as a series of connected vingettes, sort of like a TV season. There are some continuing themes and plots through out, but there are also some stand alones.
> 
> I still know nothing about skiing.

**10:30am. Saturday December 23, 2017. Monument Lodge, CA.**

Lizzie Bennet pulled on the strap as hard as she could. It wasn’t going anywhere. Darcy was already finished. Gigi was almost done. She had a Masters degree, damn it! She wasn’t about to be defeated by a ski boot!

“So,” Gigi chirped, fastening the last strap on her boots and standing up, “What’s the plan?” Lizzie’s fingers slipped on the strap for the third time, and she cursed.

“I was thinking I would spend the morning with Lizzie, and the three of us could meet here at noon, and all do Moonrise Ridge together. We can make more decisions after that.”

“That sounds great,” Lizzie grunted, pulling on the strap.

Darcy placed a hand on her shoulder,“Do you need assistance?” he asked, a soft smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“No, I think I got it!” The strap came free just as she finished. “There we go.”

“Well, I’m gonna go to Granite Falls. William beat me so soundly on that one yesterday I clearly need to practice. Meetcha back here at noon.” Gigi skied off determinedly.

“Don’t tell her,” Darcy whispered to Lizzie after Gigi was out of earshot, “but I know a shortcut that she doesn’t. It drives her crazy.”

“My lips are sealed,” Lizzie laughed.

“So, where do you want to go? I am at your disposal.” He gallantly offered her his arm.

Smiling she took it, “I want to work on turning, so how about Winding Wonderland?”

“Lead on,” Darcy replied, and arm in arm they moved toward the lift.

Even though she’d been coming up here with them for three years now, Lizzie was still a little afraid of getting on chairlifts. Despite his height, Darcy always made it look so easy and fluid, and when Gigi did it she looked like a dancer. In contrast, Lizzie was all knees and elbows. But once she was on a chairlift, Lizzie loved it. Turning around to take in the blue skies and snowy peaks, Lizzie sighed. “You know,” she said turning back around and leaning against Darcy’s arm, “I’d almost be content to just ride the chairlift all day.”

Darcy put his arm around her and smiled. “We can do that if you want,” he offered.

“No, I don’t want that,” Lizzie sighed, “you’re right, I’m never going to get good if I don’t practice. It’s just--you and Gigi are so graceful and in control, and I’m over here barely able to keep myself upright and travel in a straight line. I know you would rather be skiing Certain Death, or whatever it was called, with her right now.

He laughed at that. “First, you’ve made incredible progress these past three years. It is much harder to learn to ski as an adult: you have farther to fall. Second, give yourself more credit; you only fell twice last year. And third, I would rather ski Pancake all day with you than anything else without you.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he gave her a kiss on the nose, and she felt a burst of warmth in her chest.

A few minutes later, as they stood at the top of the run Darcy offered, “Race you?”

“You and I both know that’s not even close to fair.” Lizzie laughed at him.

“I’ll give you a head start,” he offered, “Two minutes.”

“Fine, but I still think you’re going to win,” she called over her shoulder as she pushed off. At the beginning, when the trail was relatively straight, she got some speed up and thought she might have a chance, but as soon as she entered the winding section that gave the run it’s name she had to slow down, and it wasn’t long before a dark blur that she recognized as her boyfriend overtook her. When she found him waiting for her at the bottom, she couldn’t resist giving him an “I told you so! How can you go so fast around those turns?”

“Some of it is courage-”

Lizzie laughed, “Are you telling me that the turns know if you’re afraid? Like horses?”

“No,” his mouth twitched, “I mean that if you are afraid of falling, you instinctively slow down. Keep your legs close together and your center of gravity low. Try it again, and see if that helps.” He moved towards the lift again, and she followed.

A few minutes later they were both standing at the top of the run again. “This time I’ll go down with you, so I can see how you’re doing it.” Darcy smiled. Lizzie tried to keep everything he said in mind, but she was sure she instinctively slowed down when she got to some of the tighter turns. She frowned in concentration as she made her way down the course, there was just so much to think about. When they got to the bottom, he turned to her and gave her a grin, “That was much better! Now you just have to make a habit of it! I think you’re almost ready for some of the easier Black Diamonds.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“I’m not suggesting you go down Granite Falls, but there are some that aren’t that much harder than Winding Wonderland.”

“How about we don’t, and I stay alive.” Lizzie countered.

“You need to give yourself more credit. You’re a better skier than you think. I have a proposition for you: If you go down Winding Wonderland five more times, taking my advice and making a strong effort, and you don’t beat me with a two minute head start, I’ll drop the subject. But if you do, you have to let me take you down Silver Pines.”

“How do you know I won’t just let you win every time?” Lizzie countered.

He smiled at her, “Because you’re far too competitive to do that.”

“Ugh, you know me too well,” Lizzie groaned. “But how do I know you won’t just let me win?”

“Because you know I’m far too competitive for that. What do you say? Do we have a wager?”

“Sure, whatever.” Lizzie rolled her eyes at him and moved back towards the lift. It ended up only taking her four tries to beat him with a five minute head start. Once she got used to the new method of turning, she was able to almost double her speed through the winding section. When he came to a halt at the bottom of the mountain, she gave him a big hug, “I did it!” She squealed, momentarily forgetting that she had promised to go down a black diamond with him.

“I never doubted you for a second,” He smiled at her. “Now for Silver Pines!”

“I guess a deal’s a deal,” Lizzie said faintly, trying, and failing to quell the feeling of nausea in her stomach.

“Don’t worry,” Darcy said, as they sat together on the chairlift, “I’ve been through this before, with Gigi. Though she was rather younger at the time. Has she told you that story?” Lizzie shook her head, afraid that if she opened her mouth she’d lose her breakfast. Darcy recounted the story for her, and for a few moments Lizzie laughed and forgot the lump of dread growing in her stomach.

“If you push me, I will murder you in your sleep,” Lizzie threatened. “Assuming I make it down alive, that is. Have fun explaining to my parents how I died, or why I’m spending Christmas in the hospital with two broken legs.”

“Lizzie, you’re not going to die; Gigi did this when she was twelve”

“And Gigi at twelve was a better skier than I will ever be.” Lizzie very carefully left the chairlift, and Darcy followed closely behind her. Pulling up to the mouth of the run, Lizzie took a look down. That was a mistake. Her breakfast rebelled. Violently. She gulped furiously, praying she wouldn’t throw up in front of everyone.

“Lizzie,” Darcy said softly.

“Yes,” she squeaked.

“If you do this I’ll be with you the whole way. I won’t let anything happen to you. But if you really don’t want to, don’t feel like you have to.”

“We had a deal, and you won fair and square.” Lizzie was far too proud to back down now. “But this summer we’re going to the amusement park, and you’re riding all the rollercoasters with me. Including the one that goes upside down.”

“That seems fair,” Darcy agreed. “Are you ready.”

“No. But let’s get this over with.” Lizzie braced herself.

“Lizzie, this works better if you open your eyes.”

She opened her eyes and pushed forward. Her first thought was that she must have left her stomach back at the top of the mountain. Her second thought was that she was moving much too fast. She didn’t really have time to think much after that. The turns came too quickly, and she had to concentrate on keeping herself vertical and facing the right direction. She was always aware of Darcy who was casually maintaining a safe distance to her left the entire way down. When they finally came to a stop at the bottom, Lizzie felt her legs buckle underneath her and said a silent prayer of thanks for her ski poles, which prevented her from falling on her face. She looked over at Darcy who was fighting a losing battle with the giant grin plastered across his face. “I need to sit down now.” She told him weakly. He gently guided her to a bench.

“See, I knew you would be fine.”

“Don’t be sure,” Lizzie squeaked. “If I couldn’t feel my heartbeat in my ears I wouldn’t be sure I was still alive.”

“We have time for one more short run before we have to meet Gigi.” Lizzie glared at him. “Or we could just wait here.” Lizzie nodded. “So, what did you think? On a scale of ‘let’s do that again,’ to ‘I would sooner die in a fire than do it again,’ where does that fall.”

“I wouldn’t do it again today, but I’d try it again tomorrow.”

“Thank you for doing that for me. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“I wasn’t. But I knew you had my back.” She gave him a smile.

“Lizzie,” Darcy looked her in the eyes and took her hands in his. “I will always have your back. No matter what.”

_I am not getting my hopes up,_ Lizzie reminded herself in vain. Lizzie looked at her lap and laughed, “I also knew Gigi would never let me live it down if I chickened out. I thought it would be easier to ski down the mountain than face her teasing.”

“You are probably right about that,” Darcy smiled.

_I am not getting my hopes up._


	11. Sibling Wavelength - Gigi Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi has a plan.

**11:50pm. Saturday December 23, 2017. Monument Lodge, CA.**

Gigi Darcy was scheming. She particularly enjoyed this scheme because it involved two of her favorite things: embarrassing her brother, and forcing him and Lizzie together into romantic situations. If she could just get the two of them to agree to go, she would be handing her brother the proposal on a silver platter. She was reasonably sure that Lizzie would go along with it, but her brother, her brother might give her trouble.

As she skied up to the agreed upon point, she searched the crowd for her brother. He was tall enough that usually she could find him, but not today. After a few moments of searching she saw her brother and Lizzie sitting on a bench. They were holding hands and staring into each others eyes. Lizzie looked down, and said something that made her brother laugh. _Had he done it?_ Gigi wondered. _Should I go talk to them?_ _Should I just leave?_ Unable to decide on a course of action she just stood rooted to the spot staring at Darcy. Eventually she caught her brothers eye, and the two skied over to where she had been standing. As they approached she raised her eyebrows at her brother, silently asking him _did you ask her?_

He cocked his head and widened his eyes innocently responding, _did I ask who what?_

She glared at him and clenched her jaw, _don’t play stupid, you know exactly what I mean._

“Gigi! Guess what!” Lizzie squealed excitedly.

She cocked her head and squinted at her brother, _is this what I think it is?_

He kept his expression blank, _maybe_.

“What?” Gigi squealed back.

“Today, Lizzie and I,” Darcy paused for dramatic effect, “Went down Silver Pines ” he finished. An almost imperceptible smile played at the corners of his mouth.

“That’s amazing! What did you think? Do you want to go again with me now?” Gigi gave Lizzie a high five. She then turned a steely gaze on her brother, _you are going to pay for this_.

Darcy gave her an imperceptible shrug, _really?_

“I didn’t hate it. But I don’t think I’m emotionally prepared to do it again today. Your brother is a good teacher.” Lizzie smiled up at Darcy.

“I had a good student.” He smiled back and gave her a quick kiss.

“Ugh. Excuse me while I barf a kitten.” Gigi made a fake retching noise. Lizzie laughed, and Darcy glared. Gigi smiled sweetly at him, _really._

“I know we had planned to do Moonrise Ridge together, but I’m not sure Lizzie has anymore skiing in her, so I was thinking we could just do lunch and see if she’s feeling up to it after.” Darcy suggested.

“That sounds great!” If Lizzie was tired, that would make it easier to convince the two of them to call it an early day and go do something else. Choosing her words carefully, Gigi laid the trap, “You know, I’m still aching from yesterday, so I was thinking we could call it a day here, get lunch, and in the afternoon go check out the new skating rink up on the ridge. I’ve heard it’s really nice, and the views are spectacular.”

“Oh! I love ice skating. Let’s do that.” Lizzie skied over to the nearest bench and began a new struggle with her boots.

“I guess it’s decided then,” Gigi didn’t even give her brother time to argue. Darcy glared at his sister.

She smiled archly at him, _you don’t scare me_.

**2:30pm. Saturday December 23, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Lizzie, Darcy, and Gigi were sitting on the couch in the living room, each holding an empty bowl of soup. “So,” Lizzie asked, scraping the last dregs from her bowl, “What was going on in that very interesting conversation you were having on sibling wavelength at the mountain?” Darcy and Gigi looked at her quizzically. “I have two sisters, remember, you think I’m not familiar with unspoken sibling conversation? I may not speak the Darcy dialect yet, but don’t think I can’t tell that something’s going on.” Gigi focused on her tomato soup. “Fine, don’t tell me anything. But just know that I’m on to you.”

Gigi decided that the best course of action was to change the subject and pretend nothing happened. “Lizzie, I think I have an old pair of skates in the basement that would fit you. They’re in that blue crate in the corner.”

“I’ll go check now,” Lizzie offered, putting her bowl on the table and walking away.

As soon as Lizzie was out of earshot, Gigi hissed at her brother, “What was that about, at the lodge, making me think you were engaged. That was mean!”

“Gigi, it is not my fault if you leapt to conclusions. I think maybe you should relax and try to be patient.”

“I was not jumping to conclusions! You deliberately lead me to believe--nevermind, I don’t care. This’ll make a great story for my toast at your wedding.”

“If you don’t stop scheming, maybe I won’t invite you to my wedding.”

“See, that’s why it’s great that I’m your sister. You’re stuck with me no matter what. If you’re getting married, I’ll be there.” Gigi grinned at him.

“If you are planning on making a scene, maybe Lizzie and I will elope in Vegas,” Darcy deadpanned.

Gigi shrieked with laughter. “That,” she said between giggles, “is a fantastic mental image.”

“What’s a fantastic mental image?” Lizzie came back from her search holding an old pair of skates.

“Nothing!” Gigi said a little too quickly.

“Anyway, I found the skates you were talking about, and they’re perfect!” Lizzie exclaimed.

“Wonderful. I am going to prepare. Are you both ready?” Darcy inquired.

“Not yet! But I will be if you give me five minutes.” Gigi ran up to her room, and after a pause for another giggle session at the idea of Lizzie and Darcy getting married on the sly in Vegas, she got herself ready to go ice skating. It was time to spring the trap.

 


	12. Skater's Waltz - William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gathers his courage.

**3:30pm. Saturday December 23, 2017. Valley View Ice Skating Rink, CA.**

William Darcy hadn’t been ice skating in years. As he finished lacing up his skates he silently prayed that ice skating was like riding a bike. He felt a new pang of admiration for Lizzie’s bravery in going down Silver Pines. There was a solid lump of fear in his stomach. The memory of ‘the most awkward dance ever’ flashed in front of him.

“Afraid you’re going to have the most awkward ice skating experience ever?” Lizzie read his mind.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked.

“You look like you’re about five seconds from making a run for it.”

“The thought did cross my mind.”

“Well, I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Lizzie smiled.

“William’s just being modest,” Gigi chimed in. Darcy glared at her, but she continued, “We both had lessons when we were younger.”

“Really?” Lizzie grinned, “He somehow forgot to mention that. I guess I should have known there wasn’t a winter sport the two of you can’t play.”

“It never came up. I also haven’t been skating in years. I don’t think it’s like riding a bike. And who’s being modest now? Gigi didn’t quit until her junior year of highschool when she made the varsity swim team. I think we have some pictures back at the cabin from this one competit-”

“William!” Gigi interrupted. He smiled innocently.

“Well at least this time we’re on equal footing--pun unintended.” Lizzie smiled. “I took lessons too, back in the day. I liked it because it was one thing I could do better than Jane.”

After a few laps, Gigi went to see if she remembered any of her old tricks, leaving Lizzie and Darcy on their own. The rink was mostly empty, and the speakers were playing some too-sweet Christmas carol. It wouldn’t have been his first choice of activity, but as he and Lizzie took easy laps around the rink arm in arm, he couldn’t help but be thankful that Gigi had suggested it. He was also thankful that skating was more similar to riding a bike than he thought.

“Look,” Lizzie giggled, pointing to Gigi wobbling her way through a spin in the center of the rink. Darcy smiled. “I have to ask, though, did she really compete?” Lizzie asked.

“She did a couple of times. Gigi never was really into the competitive aspect of it. I think that’s probably why she quit.”

“You have got to show me those pictures,” Lizzie whispered. “It’s not fair, you two have seen all my embarrassing Halloween and school play pictures, but I’ve never seen any pictures of the two of you looking anything other than fabulous.”

“I’m sure I can find them somewhere. But Gigi can never know.”

“Our secret,” Lizzie promised.

Gigi came gliding over to the two of them. “This brings back all kinds of memories,” Gigi sighed. “Our family used to go to the ice rink almost every Saturday from November to May. It was a tradition.”

“And after we would get lunch at that cafe a couple blocks over,” Darcy finished. “When she was younger, Gigi used to make me pick her up so she could pretend that she was flying.”

“And your parents were okay with that?” Lizzie asked incredulously.

“Well, they did make us stop after William fell over once. I was fine, but he needed ten stitches. It was all my fault though. I tried to do something fancy without warning him.”

“Speaking of fancy, what was that move you were doing earlier? The one where you were holding your leg?” Lizzie asked.

“Ooh, come on! I’ll teach you; it’s not that hard!” Gigi grabbed Lizzie’s hand and skated to the center of the rink, dragging a protesting Lizzie behind her.

Rather than following, Darcy leaned against the side of the rink and watched as Gigi demonstrated. Lizzie observed intently, a look of extreme concentration on her face. He chuckled when Lizzie’s first attempt ended with her windmilling her arms wildly trying to not fall over. He was a little worried when a later attempt took both women crashing to the ice, but they got to their feet quickly and Gigi flashed him a thumbs up, laughing. After several more equally ill-fated attempts, the two women returned to where he was standing. As he gently pushed a lock of hair behind Lizzie’s ear, he softly asked, “Are you alright, Lizzie?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “I’ll have a couple bruises tomorrow, but no permanent damage.”

“I’m glad.” He had meant to say something else after that, but he noticed that her eyes matched the darkening sky, and the words died in his throat.

“Well, I’m going to nurse my wounds with some hot chocolate from the cafe over there.” Gigi looked at him and subtly inclined her head towards Lizzie. _This might be a good time. I’m just saying._ Then she smiled and skated away. His stomach dropped, and suddenly the little gray box in his coat pocket felt incredibly heavy. He’d had it all planned out, but Gigi did have a point that this was a good opportunity, and what had Lizzie said this morning, “Let’s get this over with?” He licked his inexplicably dry lips, and tried to swallow the lump that had magically appeared in his throat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Darcy noticed that Gigi whispered something to the cafe owner as she placed her order, and suddenly the music switched from the cotton candy Christmas Carols to something more apropos to his situation. He didn’t recognize the song, but he was sure Gigi had carefully selected it for this moment. Darcy smiled to himself. He had to admit, sometimes it was nice to have a sister who was far too interested in his love life.

They were standing side by side now, facing away from the rink, and looking down into the valley. It was beginning to get dark, and the lights were twinkling on in the town down below them. He looked over at Lizzie, her elbows on the side of the rink, staring at the first stars appearing in the night sky. “It really is a beautiful view. This was a great idea that Gigi had.” She rested her chin on her hand.

Gripping the side of the rink tightly to hide the fact that his hands were trembling, Darcy took several deep breaths. _Should I respond to that? Or should I just go for it? How did my paragraphs go again? Did I ever settle on which one I was going to use? Why can’t I remember anything?_ Silently cursing Lizzie Bennet’s ability to render him incapable of speaking coherently, he figured he should probably say something, so he said, “Yes. Gigi has lots of them. Ideas I mean. They are not all this good.” _What does that even mean?_

Lizzie continued to look out across the valley, but he thought he could feel her tense a little. “Yes. For example, trying to teach me that spin earlier. That was a bad idea. I think she overestimated my abilities.”

“It is a complement. She thinks very highly of you. As do I.” _William Darcy, you are a successful CEO, not a twelve-year-old with a crush. Pull yourself together._ He tried to read her expression, but it could have been anything. Astonishment, hope, irritation, confusion, he couldn’t tell. His mouth was dry, and the lump in his throat was only getting bigger. Taking a deep breath he reached into his pocket and opened his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me.


	13. Hope - Lizzie Bennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie gets her hopes up.

**4:30pm. Saturday December 23, 2017. Valley View Ice Skating Rink, CA.**

Lizzie Bennet hit the ice for what felt like the five hundredth time, got up, brushed the ice off her pants and said, “That’s it, I’ve had enough.”

“But you were just starting to get it!” Gigi was apparently undaunted.

“Gigi, the only thing I’m getting is bruises! I appreciate your efforts, but I’ve had enough bruises today.” Lizzie skated away to rejoin Darcy at the edge of the rink.

“Okay, fine,” Gigi pouted and followed her.

Lizzie pulled up next to Darcy at the edge of the rink. He reached over and pushed her hair out of her face, softly asking, “Are you alright?” His voice was laced with concern, and it sent butterflies rushing through her stomach.

“Yes,” she gave him a light laugh, “I’ll have a couple bruises tomorrow, but no permanent damage.”

He looked into her eyes, “I’m glad.” She waited for him to continue, but he didn’t say anything else. Suddenly the atmosphere was thick around them. Just when Lizzie thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Gigi broke the spell.

“Well, I’m going to nurse my wounds with some hot chocolate from the cafe over there.” Gigi gave her brother a significant look. _I really need to learn to speak Darcy Sibling one of these day_ s, Lizzie thought to herself. If Lydia had given her that look, it would have meant _hurry up already, I’m getting bored_. From Jane it would mean _I don’t think that’s a good idea but I’m not going to say anything_. But here all she could do was guess. Whatever Gigi said, it had a strong impact on Darcy. Lizzie might not yet speak Darcy Sibling, but she was a pretty good interpreter of--to paraphrase Charlotte--the many moods of William Darcy, and unless she was mistaken, William Darcy had just become very nervous.

Lizzie leaned on the edge of the rink and looked out at the spectacular view. She tried, and failed, to ignore the awkward silence and the fact that Darcy was gripping the edge of the rink so tightly his knuckles were white. Trying to set him at ease, she made some idle comment about the view and what a good idea it had been to come skating. It didn’t work. After a long pause, he said some vaguely related words about Gigi and good ideas. _Wow_ , Lizzie thought, _the last time I saw him this nervous was at Pemberley right before - oh. OH_. Lizzie froze. Could it be? _Don’t get your hopes up_ , she reminded herself reflexively. That reminder worked about as well as it usually did. _I should probably say something now, before this awkward pause gets any more awkward_. “Yes. For example, trying to teach me that trick earlier. That was a bad idea. I think she overestimated my abilities.” She was still determinedly not looking at Darcy, but she could feel him next to her, and she was very aware of the waves of anxiety coming off of him.

Lizzie was paralyzed. Should she say something encouraging? But what would she say? Or should she continue pretending that Darcy wasn’t about to break the railing around the ice rink in half? Darcy interrupted her thoughts, “It is a complement. She thinks very highly of you. As do I.” Lizzie frowned, trying to figure out what he was trying to say, and how to respond. There was another long awkward pause while he fidgeted.

Desperate to break the silence with something, anything, Lizzie squeaked, “Well, between that lesson and Silver Pines, I think I’ve had enough compliments from the Darcy siblings today.” Lizzie turned and looked him directly in the eye, trying to read his expression. She wished he’d either do it, or make it clear that he wasn’t going to do it. This waiting was agonizing, and awkward.

It was as if someone had cut the tension in the air with a knife. Darcy relaxed, and a flash of what could only be called dejection raced across his face before he got his expression back under control. “Oh, I guess you would like to return to the cabin then. I will go inform Gigi.” He skated off in the direction of the cafe. _What did I say? Did I do something wrong?_ Lizzie asked herself, still fixed to the spot in confusion. _Was I misreading things? Was I hoping too hard?_ She replayed the conversation in her head, suddenly doubting herself.

“Are you coming, Lizzie?” Darcy called over his shoulder.

“Yes,” She answered, still in a daze. As she skated over to where Gigi and Darcy were waiting for her, Lizzie tried to ignore the aching feeling in her chest.

_See, I told you not to get your hopes up._


	14. Coward - William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Darcy can't sleep.

**12:55am. Sunday, December 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

William Darcy couldn’t sleep. _Coward, coward, coward._ The word circled his thoughts like a wolf circling its prey. _I’ve had enough Darcy complements today_. He pictured her expression as she’d said the words. _Had she intuited what he’d been about to do? Had that stare of hers meant she wasn’t ready? Was she rejecting him again? You should have just gone through with it_ , one side of him thought, _this was just another excuse to postpone it, you coward. Coward. Coward._ All day that word had been echoing through his mind. But the other side of him insisted Lizzie had known what he was about to do, and had been trying to warn him off. _Coward. Even if she had been_ , a third part chimed in, _wouldn’t it have been better to know? At least then you could get some sleep. Coward._

He’d spent the rest of the day in a daze, hardly able to remember where he was. He’d avoided Gigi, who he was sure would have some choice words for him at some point, and barely spoken two words together. Lizzie had asked him if something was wrong, but he had claimed a headache. She didn’t look entirely satisfied by that answer, but she hadn’t pressed the subject any farther. He had been this close to going through with it. If Lizzie had just waited one second longer...

Next to him, Lizzie was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to his inner turmoil. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. He wanted to explain to her everything that he couldn’t explain because when he was around her, he felt like he’d never spoken English before in his life. Almost just mouthing the words, he whispered to her “Elizabeth Bennet, the past four years have been the best four years of my life. Every day you challenge me to be a better, kinder, and wiser person. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” She just sighed and rolled over in response. Even asleep she was rejecting him.

 _Coward, coward, coward._ The pressure in his chest was unbearable. There were at least three parts of his brain at war with each other, and not a single one of them would give him a moment’s peace. Giving up on sleep for the foreseeable future, and hoping work would at least distract him enough to take the edge off, he slipped out of bed, grabbed his glasses, and put on his slippers. He had intended to go downstairs to the office, but when he saw the sliver of light poking out from under Gigi’s door, he found himself there instead. Knocking gently, he quietly called out, “May I come in?” A few seconds later, the door opened. “I didn’t wake you, did I? I saw that the light was on and -”

“No, I was awake. Come on in.” She stepped back to let him come into her room.  The room was periwinkle and white, with a snowflake theme. Gigi and his mother had decorated it together when Gigi was younger. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked nervously at Gigi. He wanted to let her get her rant out. When she was angry, he’d learned it was better to let her have her say, and then respond. “I hope you’ve come to apologize for jerking me around so much these past couple days. I am your sister! I’m trying to help you out, and this is how you repay me? I would have thought better of you William! This isn’t like you!” The effectiveness of this rant was somewhat diminished by the fact that it was delivered in a whisper, but the sentiment was not lost on Darcy, who silently added guilty to the ever-growing list of emotions he was experiencing simultaneously.

“I-I am sorry Gigi. At first I was just trying to have a little revenge for your ‘deadline.’ I planned on going through with it at the ice skating rink but then-” he didn’t want to finish the sentence.

All of the anger drained from Gigi’s face. She sat next to Darcy on the bed and put an arm around him. Her voice full of concern, she asked “What happened?” Darcy told her everything. How he’d had the box in his hand, what Lizzie had said, and what he thought it might mean.  “You think too much.” Gigi responded with a smile. “And didn’t you learn anything from the first and second times you told Lizzie how you felt about her?”

“What?” That was not the response he’d expected.

“The only way to know for sure what Lizzie is thinking and feeling is to ask Lizzie. You can’t learn that from midnight conversations with your sister, or trying to deduce things from her facial expressions or her tone. No more excuses, William. Or are you forgetting you have a deadline?”

He smiled at Gigi. “How could I possibly forget?”

“Now,” Gigi continued, “I’m sure you have a plan in mind right now, and I know you’re not telling me what it is--and that’s fine--but whatever that plan is, right now, you’re going through with it. I don’t care if you have a better idea, I don’t care if you can’t find your purple tie, I don’t care if you are going into anaphylactic shock, whatever plan is in your head right now, that’s how and when it’s going down.” Darcy opened his mouth to object. “No. I don’t care what you’re about to say. Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. Not really. If everything goes perfectly, you’ll have a sweet story to tell everyone. If everything goes terribly wrong, you’ll have a funny story to tell everyone. Either way you’ll still be engaged, and that’s the important bit.”

“So you are done trying to set it up for me?” Darcy looked at her incredulously.

Gigi placed her hand on her heart. “No more scheming. I promise, for real this time. Not until New Year’s Eve.”

“I cannot wait until you get a boyfriend.” Darcy smiled, “You are going to be in so much trouble.”

“I suppose that’s only fair.” Gigi gave him a gentle shove with her shoulder. “Now shoo so I can get some sleep.”

He walked to the door and paused. “Goodnight, Gigi,” He whispered.

“Goodnight, William.” He had almost finished closing the door when she added, “and William?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not a coward.” He smiled and closed the door behind him.


	15. Hopeless - Lizzie Bennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie Bennet has a midnight snack.

**1:02am. Sunday, December 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Lizzie Bennet woke up in the middle of the night with her stomach growling. She’d been too full of disappointment to eat much dinner, and now she was paying the price. Rolling over, trying to ignore the pangs of hunger, she was surprised to find Darcy gone. _He probably just had a work emergency or something_ , Lizzie reasoned sleepily. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Lizzie decided she would never be able get back to sleep this hungry. And food could only be a good distraction from the ache in her heart.

Five minutes later Lizzie was wrapped in a throw blanket, sitting on the couch in the living room, eating mint chocolate chip ice cream directly from the container, and watching the snow fall through the picture windows. She poked at the ball of feelings inside her chest, trying to figure it out. Mostly it was disappointment, but she was also lonely. But who could she talk to about this? It was just herself, Gigi, and Darcy in the cabin. She obviously couldn’t talk to Darcy about it, and asking Gigi would just be awkward. Lizzie briefly considered calling Charlotte, her usual go-to confidante on matters romantic, but it was the middle of the night, and what she really needed right now was a sympathetic ear, not Charlotte’s hard truths. Jane was most certainly asleep. After a few seconds, Lizzie dialed Lydia’s number, thankful that her younger sister was one of the few people on earth you could call at one in the morning to ask for relationship advice.

“Congratulations sis!” Lydia squealed, “I told you so!”

“Lydia, no.” Lizzie said dejectedly.

“Wait. What? Really? Why else would you be calling me at one in the morning on Christmas Eve?”

“Because I wanted nothing more than for you to be right, and I didn’t want to get my hopes up. But I did, and it turns out I was wrong. And now I can’t sleep and I’m eating my feelings.”

“If you want to marry him so bad, why don’t you just ask him?” Lydia asked.

“Because, I don’t know, he’s so old fashioned about some things, I don’t know if he’d appreciate it. And the idea of it is terrifying.”

“If it’s terrifying to you, imagine how it must be for him. I guarantee you Darcy still has nightmares about the first time you rejected him. I’d be scared if I were him. You may have to drive this train yourself, Lizzie. Anyway, why does it bother you so much, sis? You spent an awful lot of time saying marriage was overrated. Why the sudden rush?”

“I don’t know,” Lizzie bit her lip, “It’s not really about getting engaged. I just want to marry him. I saw Bing and Jane at Thanksgiving, and they were so happy...” Lizzie trailed off sadly.

“You may have been looking at Bing and Jane this Thanksgiving, but I was looking at you and Darcy,” Lydia responded. “Lizzie, he really loves you. Darcy is careful though, he’s not going to rush things. If you’re not going to take my advice and do it yourself, then you’re going to have to be patient. And if you’re too scared to do it yourself, you really shouldn’t complain about him taking a while to gather his courage. So, patience, grasshopper.”

“That’s a bit rich Lydia, coming from you” Lizzie took a bite of ice cream, “I bet you’ve already opened the Christmas present I got you.”

“But if I hadn’t opened it, I wouldn’t be able to wear those earrings to the Gibson’s Christmas party tomorrow! Kitty loves that fluffy toy, by the way!”

Lizzie smiled and thought to herself, _at least some things never change_. “You’re right though. I really shouldn’t complain if I’m not willing to do it myself. I guess patience isn’t my strongest suit either. Jane got all of it, and you and I got the short end of the stick.”

“Speaking of patience, Mom is totally freaking out that you’re not engaged yet. She had planned to announce it at the Gibson party; she’s been saying all day that you’ve ruined everything.”

“Well I guess that’s one thing to be happy about. Mom can’t embarrass me at that party.” Lizzie tried to sound cheery.

“Lizzie, you’re still a really bad liar. I’m your sister, you don’t have to pretend with me. If I’ve learned one thing over the past few years, it’s that sometimes you need to let yourself feel your feelings.”

“Oh, I’m feeling my feelings alright” Lizzie snarked through a spoonful of ice cream.

“I was trying to be serious, Lizzie. Do you want my advice or not?”

“Yes.” Lizzie scraped up the last melted bits of ice cream from the bottom of the container.

“Be sad and disappointed and whatever else you’re feeling right now tonight. And then tomorrow remember that you have a hot boyfriend who is totally into you, two hot and awesome sisters who have your back, and lots of friends who care about you. So life is pretty good even if you’re not engaged.”

“That’s pretty good advice, Lydia. When did you get so mature?”

“It’s the tone of surprise, Sis. You should know that there are six or seven girls who come to the shop twice a week at least to get my advice.”

“That is a frightening thought. Lydia has minions.”

“You should know my business plan, seeing as you’re the one who helped me write it. First the frozen yogurt market, then the world.” Lydia finished this thought off with her best maniacal laughter.

“You should get some sleep, Lydia,” Lizzie laughed, “You’re getting a little punchy. Thanks for talking to me.”

“No prob, sis! I hope everything works out for you, but even if it doesn’t, don’t let it ruin your Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Lydia. Send my love to Jane, Mom, and Dad.” Hanging up the phone, Lizzie threw out the empty ice cream container, and walked back to the window. Standing there, wrapped in the blanket, and watching the snowfall, Lizzie let herself feel hopeless.The window was cold against her forehead as she watched the snow still floating down outside. Moonlight weakly filtered through the windows and cast long spiky shadows across the dark room. The snowflakes outside swam in and out of focus as her eyes brimmed with tears. Trying not to cry Lizzie sang softly,

“ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
 _Let your heart be light_  
 _From now on,_  
 _our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
 _Make the Yule-tide gay,_  
 _From now on,_  
 _our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_  
 _Happy golden days of yore._  
 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
 _Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years_  
 _We all will be together,_  
 _If the Fates allow_  
 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._  
 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not write Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. It was written by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane.


	16. The Important Things - William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Darcy things about the important things.

**1:10am. Sunday December 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin**.

William Darcy almost ignored the faint singing as a trick of the wind when he first heard it. Puzzled, he stopped in his tracks on balcony at the door to his bedroom back, turned around, and walked over to the railing to look for the source. It took him a second to identify the small figure by the window on the floor below as Lizzie, and another to recognize her as the source of the singing. She was faintly haloed by the gray moonlight and her skin seemed to glow. Darcy thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful. He pulled the grey box from his pajama pants pocket, and leaning on the railing he spun it thoughtfully in his hands for the hundredth time in the past two days. He opened the box and looked at the ring. If he hadn’t known better, Darcy would have said the ring stared back at him--mocking him.

_Let’s get this over with_. Lizzie’s words echoed through his head. _No more excuses_ , Gigi had said. _Coward_ , the ring winked at him in the moonlight. Gigi’s words were still ringing in his ears, _you’ll still be engaged, and that’s the important bit_. Before he had time to talk himself out of it, he closed the box and purposefully walked over to the stairs. He paused for a moment on the top stair. Technically this was breaking the promise he’d made to Gigi; this was not what he’d had in mind five minutes ago. But Gigi had been trying to prevent him from procrastinating. He didn’t think Gigi would care about him bumping the timeline in the other directon.

About halfway down the stairs, he was able to make out the words to the song... _through the years we all will be together_...Darcy took measured breaths, trying to stave off the icy panic that was spreading through his veins. _No more excuses_ , he reminded himself every time it threatened to get the better of him. He clung to the stair railing like a drowning man would a lifeboat. _..Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_...When he reached the bottom Darcy distractedly noted that ‘trembling legs’ was not just a figure of speech. Forcing himself to place one foot in front of the other he crossed the room, tightly clutching the little gray box that now contained so much more than a single silver ring... _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_. That was the end of the song. That was his cue.

“Lizzie, what are you doing up?” He tried to keep the tone casual, but his voice sounded strange and jumpy in his ears.

Lizzie leapt to her feet with a yelp. “Oh, William, it’s just you,” she sighed in relief. “You scared me! I woke up and I was hungry so I came to get some food. You were gone; I figured that you were working.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Did you find something to eat? Can I get you something?” he asked.

“Yes, I ate, and no thank you.” She awkwardly dug her toes into the thick white carpet.

“Lizzie,” Darcy choked on her name. Or maybe that was the giant lump in his throat. “I-I  wasn’t working. I couldn’t sleep. I heard singing?”

“Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,” she answered, “it’s one of my favorite Christmas carols. It epitomizes one of my favorite things about Christmas. No matter what else is happening in your life, Christmas is one day where you can just be happy about the people you love and focus on the things that are really important. It’s like a little island of joy in the middle of winter.”

“I love you, Lizzie,” he said softly. Faced with Lizzie standing in the moonlight looking entirely too beautiful, Darcy found he couldn’t remember a single word of either one of his carefully practiced and rehearsed paragraphs. Pausing to consider this fact, Darcy heard Gigi’s voice again in his head: i _t doesn’t matter, not really_ , and for once, he agreed with his sister. He took Lizzie’s hand with the hand that wasn’t clinging to the gray box. _Please let this be coherent_ , he prayed silently. Then he took a deep breath and began.

“Almost from the moment we met, Lizzie Bennet, you have been one of the most important people in my life. I owe so much of the man I am today to you. I cannot possibly repay you for that.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at her face, so he just kept his eyes fixed on her hand in his, and continued, “I had everything planned out; I wanted it to be perfect, and I never imagined having this conversation in my pajamas, but as you observed, Christmas has a way of helping us find the important things in our lives.” With nothing left to lose he finished, “And this year I’ve realized that the important thing is that I love you, Lizzie Bennet, and I want to spend this Christmas with you, and next Christmas, and every Christmas after that. Dearest Lizzie, miraculous Lizzie, would you marry me?”

Every inch of him was shaking as he awkwardly offered her the gray box that had been the source of so much anguish over the past few days. _I should probably get down on one knee_ , he thought. But after a brief internal debate Darcy decided that if he tried to do that he might not be able to get up, so he remained standing. When she didn’t take the box from his hand, he braced himself, and slowly lifted his eyes upwards to meet Lizzie’s. He saw her cheeks shining wet with tears in the moonlight, and all of his nightmares came true. _It is really unfair_ , he thought to himself, _that the snow is still falling, the moon is still shining, the world looks exactly the same, and I’m standing here losing everything_. Darcy closed his own slightly damp eyes, hoping against hope that when he opened them again, he would wake up in his bed, and this would all be some horrible anxiety dream.

He started when he felt her cold fingers brush against the hand holding the ring box. Dry lips pressed gently against his own, and just as quickly were gone again. “Look at me,” she whispered. Lizzie’s impossible eyes were waiting to meet his when he turned his gaze towards her again. “Yes,” she nodded. Darcy was frozen where he stood. He was afraid to even let himself hope it might be true. When his brain slowly crept back to life, he reached out and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, still not quite believing this moment could be real. It felt so fragile, like it could dissolve any second.

“Yes?” He asked, unable to say anything else.

“Yes.” Lizzie quietly confirmed. It was only then that he let himself believe. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a trick. She had said yes. There wasn’t anything left to say, so he pulled her close and kissed her. The room was spinning around them, but he didn’t care. That wasn’t important right now. Right now Lizzie was important; Lizzie’s arms around his waist were important; Lizzie’s warm lips tightly pressed against his own, still salty with tears, those were very important. He tangled his fingers in her hair and drew her in closer.

Wrapped up in the kiss, Darcy lost all sense of time. Happiness prickled at his pores, and his heart was making a run for it. Eventually it was all too much, and he had to stop kissing Lizzie to smile and breathe. The two stood in the moonlight grinning at each other silently until Darcy remembered he was still clutching the gray box in his left hand. He carefully slid the ring onto her finger, and as he kissed her again, he held her so tightly that her feet left the ground. Smiling, he spun her around in a circle.

As he gently set her down, she giggled, “We’re getting married!”

“Yes,” He replied, trying, and failing, to keep the absurd grin on his face under some semblance of control.

Lizzie looked at her hand, and back at him again. “It doesn’t feel real,” she said disbelievingly, walking over to the couch and flopping down. “I’m so happy, I’m surprised sunbeams aren’t shooting out my ears.”

Darcy walked over and joined her on the couch, thankful that she had chosen that particular moment to sit down. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would have been able to remain upright. He laced his fingers through hers, and the unfamiliar feeling of the ring on her hand sent another wave of excitement through him. They lay on the couch together, too full of joy to sleep, taking the moment in and watching the snow fall outside. The little gray box lay forgotten on the floor.


	17. Let Your Heart Be Light - Lizzie Bennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie Bennet says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah. This is pure fluff. I apologize for nothing.

**1:15am. Sunday December 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Lizzie Bennet had always told herself that when it happened she wouldn’t cry or scream. So when Darcy said that he wanted to spend every Christmas together with her, and asked her to marry him, she was surprised to find her eyes misting up--okay, fine--she was surprised to find herself crying. She couldn’t help it though. All of the disappointment of the past six months, all of the anxiety of the past two days disappeared, to be replaced by all the hopes she’d denied herself. For a moment she didn’t believe that this was reality.

When she had convinced herself she wasn’t dreaming, Lizzie looked at the little gray box in his hand. It was shaking. Unable to find her voice, which seemed to be located in the vicinity of her stomach, Lizzie nodded mutely. When Darcy didn’t move or reply she noticed his eyes were closed. Her own fingers shaking she reached out and touched his hand holding the box. Gently kissing him, she whispered, “Look at me.” Lizzie wanted to see his face when she said yes. Excruciatingly slowly he opened his eyes, and she nodded again and said, “yes.”

For a long time he remained perfectly still. Then a look of disbelief crossed his face. Timidly, as though afraid she would shatter at his touch, he reached out and wiped the tears from her cheek. He asked, “Yes?”

“Yes.” She said again, giving her grin free reign on her face.

A smile slowly spread across his face, and he kissed her. She returned the kiss with all the happiness her words would never be able to express. When they finally broke apart, she was too breathless to do or say anything, so she just smiled. She had completely forgotten about the ring, until Darcy gently slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. He enveloped her in another warm kiss. She felt the floor drop away from her feet, and as Darcy spun her around, there was a moment where she could have sworn she was really flying. When she came back to earth, she giggled as reality slowly began to creep in at the edges. “We’re getting married.”

“Yes,” Darcy’s face was more grin than face.

Marvelling at the warm feeling inside her chest, Lizzie felt her knees go a little weak, so she retired to the couch before she ruined the moment by fainting. _I’d never hear the end of that one_ , she thought deliriously. “I’m so happy,” Lizzie crowed, collapsing safely on the couch. “I’m surprised sunbeams aren’t shooting out my ears.” Darcy came over to join her on the couch and soon they were comfortably entangled. For a while they lay there in companionable silence; anything that needed to be said could be said in smiles and kisses. After the first wave of euphoria had passed, and their happiness had subsided to a gentle glow, Darcy told Lizzie about Gigi’s scheming over the past few days.

Lizzie laughed and laughed when she heard about the deadline. “I almost wish you'd waited.” Lizzie gasped. “I would have loved to hear Fitz’s proposal. That would have been priceless! The ice rink was a bit cruel though. I was sorry you didn’t do it at the time, but I think this way is better.” She kissed him again. “You know,” Lizzie mused, “Now that I’m on your side, we could probably have some fun messing around with her.”

“I was planning on letting her stew for a few days before I actually proposed, but that was before I accelerated the timeline.” He kissed her gently on the nose, and Lizzie felt her cheeks flush.

“Well, you know, we don’t have to tell anyone yet. We could still make her wait for a little bit.”

“I like that idea,” Darcy smiled again, “It means we can keep this all to ourselves for a few days. Because you know, as soon as Gigi knows, everyone knows. And when I say everyone...”

“Yes, we’d be lucky to find a hermit in Nepal who hasn’t heard about it.” Lizzie groaned, as reality crept even farther in. “Let’s not tell for awhile. At least not until after Christmas.” Still far too happy to sleep, they stayed up on the couch plotting, smiling, and laughing as the snow continued to fall. Eventually, the adrenaline wore off, and Lizzie’s eyelids began to droop. “I don’t want to sleep,” she mumbled in protest, “I’m afraid that when I wake up, this will all have been a dream.”

“I promise I will be here when you wake up, Lizzie, tomorrow, and every day after that,” his hand gently traced her cheek.

As her eyes closed, she murmured, “Merry Christmas, William.”

The last thing she heard before drifting off was his response, “The merriest, my dearest Lizzie.”

**9:30am. Sunday December 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Lizzie kept her eyes firmly closed when she woke up. Her heart pounding in her chest, she felt her left ring finger. The ring was there. She exhaled and grinned broadly. Opening her eyes to the sun streaming through the curtains. Wait, she thought, that’s not right, I was on the couch, wasn’t I? She snuggled up to Darcy, and whispered, “Are you awake?”

Rolling over to face her, he stroked her hair, and whispered, “I think so, but I’ve been having some trouble telling the difference between dreams and reality lately.”

There wasn’t really anything she could say to that, so she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Darcy embraced her and returned the kiss as if he was afraid she might disappear at any moment. Lizzie lost herself in the warmth of his arms and the sensations of his kiss. It was too much for her brain, which was frantically trying to grab onto this moment forever, but it kept coming in flashes: there was his hand on her hip, and her knee was trailing up his leg, and his mouth hot on her neck, and the sound of his heartbeat when she rested her head on his chest.

“I don’t remember coming up here,” she said at last. “The last thing I can recall is falling asleep on the couch.”

“You did fall asleep on the couch. I thought you might be more comfortable up here.” He smiled at her, gently playing with her fingers.

“William Darcy, did you carry me up here?” Lizzie laughed.

“I suppose I did,” he smiled.

Lizzie felt her heart skip a beat. Overwhelmed with feeling, she whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispered back, cupping her face in his hands. “But, he continued brightly, “it is Christmas Eve, and if we don’t emerge soon Gigi is going to wonder if we’ve died.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Lizzie sighed. “And I guess that means I’ve got to take this off if I don’t want to give everything away.” She held up her left hand, gesturing at the ring. Sadly, Lizzie slipped it off her finger. Darcy offered her the gray box, but she shook her head. “I’ve got a better idea.” Finding a silver necklace in her jewelry box, Lizzie threaded the ring on the chain and clasped it around her neck. Turning around, she asked “what do you think?”

“I like it,” he smiled, closing the distance between them in two easy steps.

_He really is tall_ , Lizzie noticed. “If I left it in the box, all day I would be afraid I’d just dreamed it.” She looked up at him, “This way I’ll know it was real.” He reached out and touched the ring where it lay right below her collarbone. Giving him one last kiss, she went to get dressed. Lizzie carefully chose a festive red turtleneck so there would be no chance of Gigi catching a glimpse of the ring.

Five minutes later, they stood at the top of the stairs. “We’ve got to stop smiling like this.” Lizzie whispered. “Gigi will be onto us in seconds if we walk in with grins plastered on our faces.” Fighting to wrangle her facial features into an expression that didn’t exude happiness, she took a deep breath. “You ready? Do you remember the plans?”

“Curtains up,” Darcy responded, and they walked downstairs together. _It is going to be one heck of a show,_ Lizzie thought to herself, and then, _poor Gigi. It’s two against one now. She doesn’t stand a chance_.


	18. Oh, Christmas Tree - Gigi Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie, Gigi, and Darcy get a Christmas Tree.

**10:00am. Sunday December 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Gigi Darcy was reading comfortably in a chair when she heard the footsteps on the stairs. “Merry Christmas Eve,” she squealed, racing across the room and barreling into a surprised Darcy and Lizzie. “Are you ready? Where have you been, sleepyheads? Wait, nevermind, I probably don’t want to know. We’ve got to hurry; there's a lot to do today!” Christmas Eve in the Darcy family was ruled by the gentle fist of tradition, as wielded by the youngest Darcy. “If we don’t leave soon we won’t get the tree decorated in time to go to the caroling!”

“Gigi, breathe.” Darcy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Lizzie and I need to eat breakfast. Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, sorry, I couldn’t wait for you guys. I got hungry.” Gigi looked bashful.

“No problem, we’ll just grab some oatmeal, and we can be on our way.” Lizzie went to the kitchen to get it started, and Gigi could have sworn there was an extra spring in her step.

“Feeling better this morning?” Gigi looked at her brother significantly.

“Yes. You know, problems always look better by the light of day.” _What does that mean?_ Gigi asked herself.

“Hey, Gigi, can we get some music in here?” Lizzie hollered from the kitchen.

“Duh!” Gigi called back, and went over to the stereo. “Hey, William, you could start bringing the decorations up from the basement, that way we can get a jump on things,” Gigi suggested. He nodded and disappeared downstairs. Skipping into the kitchen Gigi was surprised to find Lizzie dancing around the kitchen as she made breakfast. “Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” Gigi observed.

“It’s Christmas! Of course I’m in a good mood,” Lizzie chirped. But she did stop dancing. Lizzie and Darcy ate their oatmeal leaning against the kitchen counter, and quickly, but not quickly enough for Gigi, the they were on their way to get a Christmas tree.

**11:30am. Sunday December 24, 2017. Green Tahoe Nursery, CA.**

As the three walked companionably through the snowy lanes of Christmas trees, Lizzie asked, “Why do you two always wait until Christmas Eve to do all your decorating? I know it’s a tradition, and I saw the looks on your faces when I suggested changing it, but it must have come from somewhere, right?”

“We’ve always done it this way. I’m not sure exactly where it came from, but if I had to guess, I would say it originated because our parents often couldn’t take the days right in front of Christmas off, so the family often wouldn’t arrive here until the day before Christmas Eve. That was before internet and cellphones made teleworking an option. But when we started getting here earlier, it just didn’t seem like Christmas without the mad dash to get everything done on Christmas Eve. At this point, I can’t imagine doing the holiday any other way.” Darcy explained.

“That’s cute,” Lizzie smiled. “Hey, what do you think of this tree?” She gestured to a nice portly pinetree.

“Lizzie! Seriously? It would need to be, like, twice as tall! And there’s a giant hole in that side! What are you thinking?” Gigi replied as if she took the suggestion as a personal insult. Suddenly Gigi spied a tree a couple lanes over that looked like an excellent possibility. _And even though I said I was going to stop scheming, ‘accidentally’ leaving them alone in a snow shower surrounded by Christmas trees with Walking in a Winter Wonderland playing in the background totally doesn’t count as scheming. I’m just offering an opportunity_ , Gigi told herself. “I want to go check out one of the junipers over there! I think it might be a possibility! I’ll be right back!” She ran off before anyone could object or offer to come with her.

The tree was a disappointment. Although tall, it was far too skinny, and had a weird lump on one side. Entirely average, as far as Christmas trees went. Loathe to return before her brother had been given ample time for any declarations he might feel compelled to make in her absence, Gigi wandered aimlessly. There were a couple of trees that could possibly be candidates, and Gigi made notes of them, but nothing really good. After about 10 minutes, she decided that she’d had enough waiting. Running her hands across the trees branches, she worked her way back to where she’d left Darcy and Lizzie.

“William?” Gigi’s voice echoed down the aisle. “Lizzie? Are you there?” She rounded a corner and stopped dead. Her brother was on his knees, and he was holding one of Lizzie’s hands. For one, brief, shining moment, Gigi thought her brother had done it. But then her eyes contextualized the scene, and she realized that Lizzie had just been offering her brother a hand up.

“Oh, there you are, Gigi,” Lizzie waved her over. There was a twinkle in her eye, and her voice had a hint of laughter in it, “William was just checking to see if the trunk of this one would fit in the stand. We both think it’s the best one so far.”

“So,” her brother asked, “what do you think?”

 _It was a truly miraculous Christmas tree_ , Gigi had to admit. It was seven feet tall, and perfectly proportioned; fluffy enough that it looked full at the bottom, but with a gentle taper to a perfect point at the top. There were no weird holes or lumps, and it was perfectly symmetrical all the way around. Gigi couldn’t even be disappointed that her brother hadn’t proposed. “Oh, Christmas tree,” She breathed. “It’s stunning. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one this perfect.”

“You say that every year,” Darcy reminded her, “but this year I think it might be true. Lizzie, what is your opinion?”

“We have a winner,” Lizzie announced. After a little careful maneuvering, they managed to get the tree to the car. On the way back to the cabin, Gigi turned the radio on, and the women belted out _Deck the Halls_ with, if not a great amount of skill, an abundance of enthusiasm. Darcy just smiled.

**12:30pm. Saturday December, 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

It took all three of them together to get the tree off the top of the car, across the lawn, and into the living room. But after ten minutes and lots of bickering, the tree was in its proper location. They stood back to admire their handiwork. “I still think it’s slanted to the left,” Gigi turned her head to the side.

“I maintain that you are tragically mistaken.” Her brother countered. Both Darcys turned to Lizzie for the tie breaking vote.

“I am so staying out of this little sibling spat of yours,” Lizzie raised her hands in the air. “There’s no way I can win.”

“That is not true,” Darcy corrected, “You have the deciding vote. In fact, you cannot lose.” He wrapped an arm around Lizzie and pulled her close.

She swatted his hand away, and retorted, “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Why don’t you clarify some things for me?” Darcy held her close again, apparently undaunted.

Gigi gagged dramatically. “Oh my god, you guys! Stop it! I’m going to vomit all over everything.”

“Charming, Gigi.” Her brother smirked. “Why don’t you go and get the ladder for me from the basement? Lizzie and I will start opening the boxes.” Gigi pulled a face but did as he said. She didn’t want to deny her brother any alone time he might request with Lizzie. _Though it would probably be better if he waited for the tree to be decorated_ , she thought. _You made a promise_ , she reminded herself before she could get too tempted to interfere.The basement was dark and little more than a room full of carefully labelled boxes, furniture covered in sheets, and old sporting equipment. _How is it?_ Gigi asked herself, climbing over a box labelled ‘Easter punch bowl’, _that the ladder--the one thing we use all the time--is always impossible to get at?_

After a lot of grunting and a little swearing, Gigi finally emerged from the basement a little dustier than she had entered it, and with a few more cobwebs in her hair. She irritably slammed the door behind her, but froze when she heard her brother’s voice floating down the hall. “Lizzie,” he said seriously, “Will you-” he paused. Gigi’s heart was pounding, and she crept closer, waiting to hear what came next. “Pass me that extension cord.”

Gigi seriously considered putting her fist through the wall. “I will not intervene. I will not intervene. I will not intervene. I will not intervene. I promised not to scheme.” She chanted under her breath until the frustration died down. _I’m probably a little over-involved in my brother’s love life_ , she admitted to herself. Silently vowing, again, that she would try not to look too hard for signs of a proposal, she dragged the ladder into the room.

“Great! We can get started,” Lizzie exclaimed as Gigi entered.

“Did you guys find the star yet?” Gigi inquired. The Darcy tree was always topped with a giant silver star, and it had to go on before the lights or any other ornaments.

Darcy held it up so Gigi could see it, and then with a flourish he offered it to Lizzie. “Would you care to do the honors?”

“Don’t be silly,” Lizzie laughed, “The star is always your job,” she reminded Darcy.

“Would you kindly hold it for me while I get up on the ladder?” Darcy asked, holding the star out to Lizzie again. Lizzie took the star, but rather than climbing the ladder, Darcy grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up so she could place the star on the top of the tree. Lizzie shrieked with both surprise and laughter as she tried to place the star in it’s appropriate location. Gigi giggled madly as she untangled the lights on the floor. The scent of pine gently filled the room.  _Now it really feels like Christmas_ , she thought to herself. _They’re so cute I think I might cry. What on earth is my brother waiting for? If he’d just let me-I will not interfere. I will not interfere. I. Will. Not. Interfere._  Gigi sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	19. Tactical Retreat - Lizzie Bennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More decorating and some snowball fights.

**3:30pm. Sunday December 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Lizzie Bennet carefully placed the silver horse ornament on one of the tree’s few remaining unadorned branches, and hopped down off the ladder, triumphantly announcing, “I think that’s the last of it!” She offered Gigi a high five.

“Go team!” Gigi squealed, “Now we just have to do the outside lights!” We’re getting there.”

“Why don’t you go get your coat Gigi,” Darcy suggested, “Lizzie and I will be right behind you.” She ran off excitedly, and as soon as she did, Lizzie burst out laughing and fell down to the couch.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.” She howled. “Did you see her face when she came in with the ladder? She was trying so hard not to be frustrated.”

“It was rather amusing,” Darcy’s mouth twitched, and he picked up the box of outdoor lights. “Let’s go before Gigi comes in here and drags us out there before we can get our coats on.”

Five minutes later, Lizzie was on a ladder draping twinkling lights on a tree. There had been a break in the snowfall, and the sun shone brightly, so all the snow and ice blazed white in the afternoon sunlight. Lizzie felt the ring thump lightly against her chest as she was leaning over to grab the tail end of the string of lights. A sudden thrill ran down her spine and she turned her face away from Gigi and let herself grin. Perhaps inspired by the sudden burst of happiness, or maybe it was the crisp winter air, Lizzie had an idea.

“Hey Gigi, can you come hold the ladder for me?”

“Sure, hold on.” Gigi trotted over, and placed two hands on the ladder legs. “Like this?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s great,” Lizzie said. Then she swiftly gave the branch right above Gigi’s head a big shake, sending a shower of snow down onto the unsuspecting girl’s head.

“Hey!” Gigi squealed. “What was that for?” Lizzie could hear Darcy’s deep, rich laughter booming from the porch where he was putting up the red bunting.

“No reason,” Lizzie flounced down from the ladder. “I just figured you must have been terribly deprived of snowball fights as a child, so I decided to rectify the situation.”

“How do you figure that?” Gigi asked, picking clumps of snow out of her hair.

“I can’t imagine your brother being much of ‘snowball fight’ type of child.”

“Think again. I mean, when he got older not so much, but we had a couple.”

“Really!” Lizzie roared with laughter. “I can’t picture that!” She was still doubled over and wheezing when the first snowball hit her. “Hey!” Lizzie shouted. “I was unarmed!” She managed to duck in time to avoid the second one.

“So was I when you dumped snow on me! And anyway, all's fair in love, war, and snowball fights!” Gigi insisted, readying a third. Lizzie ducked behind the tree and began to pack her own snowballs. When she was done, Lizzie jumped out from behind the tree to retaliate. She got one good shot that landed squarely on one of Gigi’s legs before Gigi was able to hit her in the stomach. Hard! Out of ammunition, Lizzie made a tactical retreat behind the tree again. Hastily packing more snowballs, Lizzie called out, “You have a suspiciously powerful arm. And surprising precision, for someone who hasn’t had a snowball fight since she was a child.”

“You forget,” Gigi shouted back, “I used to be nationally ranked in tennis. And no offence, to Jane and Lydia, you never had snowball fights with a brother. Hell hath no fury like a brother in a snowball fight.”

“Oh, now it’s personal! You’re just lucky Lydia didn’t hear you say that!” Lizzie said, poking her head out from behind the tree and firing off several shots. A missile whizzed by her ear, and she retreated again. After several minutes of vigorous skirmishes, Lizzie was still pinned down behind the tree.

“William!” Lizzie cried out, “I could use a little help here?”

She heard him laugh from the porch, “What did you say earlier Lizzie? There is no way I can win here. I shall leave the two of you to reach a resolution on your own.”

“Fine,” Lizzie called out. “I know when I’m out gunned. Gigi, will you accept my surrender?”

“Yes. Truce?” Gigi offered. The women shook on it, but Lizzie was careful not to turn her back to Gigi for the rest of the time they spent decorating outside. They finished just as the sun was setting over the mountains. The snow had picked up again, and the flakes were glowing red in the last slanting sunbeams.

“Ready?” Darcy asked, his hand on the switch.

Gigi jumped up and down and clapped her hands. “Yes!” She squealed.

Darcy turned the lights on and Lizzie gasped. The Christmas tree glowed from the front window and the white lights twinkled from the trees and lined the porch. The snowflakes twisted and turned in the halos of light they produced. The lights glowed against the navy sky as the last red streaks faded in the west. Darcy came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his chin rest on her head. “It’s beautiful,” she sighed.

“It’s perfect,” He rumbled in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, basically I just wanted there to be a snowball fight, so I wrote this chapter so there would be one.
> 
> A few announcements:  
> Deadline will end with chapter 21 in two days.
> 
> In three days I will announce the sequel-ish type thing that I've started working on. And hopefully I will start posting it soon following that announcment. That all depends on how fast I can get my buffer chapters written.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. This has been my first finished fanfic, and I really appreciate all of the support. You are the best.


	20. Merry - William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Darcy adjusts.

**8:30pm. Sunday December 24, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

William Darcy was having some trouble adjusting to his new reality. It wasn’t that he minded the little thrill that ran through him every time he saw Lizzie, or thought about Lizzie, or remembered that he was engaged. In fact, he hoped he’d never get used to that. But it was weird not to have that little voice in his head telling him Lizzie would probably change her mind about him sometime soon. And after Christmas was over, people would start to get annoyed if he stayed this ebullient all the time. He looked across the dinner table at Lizzie, who was slouched in her chair, looking pleasantly drowsy.

Darcy made a move to clear the table, but Gigi stopped him, “Wait, William. I want to say something.” He gave her a puzzled look, but sat down again. Gigi cleared her throat, “I’ve been thinking a lot today about all the different Christmases I’ve spent up here. It’s been 25 or so now, and while I don’t remember all of them, the ones I do remember are some of my happiest memories. And there are have been a lot of different kinds of Christmases; coming up here with Mom and Dad when I was a kid, and then,” Gigi choked up a bit, “when it was just William and me, and now with Lizzie.” She smiled at Lizzie. Darcy reached over and took Lizzie’s hand. “But through it all,” Gigi continued, “We’ve had these traditions. We always get the tree and decorate it on Christmas Eve. We put the lights on the trees and porch outside. We eat the same dinner, and there’s always pumpkin spice pound cake for dessert. Later today we’ll go into town and sing with the carolers.” Gigi smiled at her brother, “or rather, Lizzie and I will sing with the carolers. There have been a lot of changes over the years here, and traditions are nice because they’re always the same. So when you’re making a big change, sometimes traditions can give you courage you need.” Gigi finished this speech with a pointed look at her brother.

_So much for noninterference_ , Darcy thought to himself. _It’s surprising she lasted that long, in retrospect_ , he allowed after a moment's consideration. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lizzie cough and cover her mouth with a napkin. They both knew exactly what Gigi was getting at, and as Lizzie’s eyes flickered to his, Darcy felt mirth tug at the edges of his mouth, and a pang of guilt in his heart. “Thank you Gigi,” he said, resuming clearing the table. “That was touching.”

**10:00pm. Sunday December 24, 2017. Main Street, Monument, CA.**

Lizzie, Gigi, and Darcy walked down the Main Street of the town holding warm cups of cider in their hands. A light sifting of snow continued to fall. The street was closed to cars every Christmas Eve, and there was a street fair and caroling performances. Gigi and Darcy had been coming to this event their entire lives. _Silent Night_ floated on the gentle breeze, accompanied by the scent of candied nuts.

“I’m going to get some nuts,” Gigi announced. “I’ll meet you there?”

Darcy nodded, and watched as she ran off, sending snow swirling behind her. He and Lizzie continued walking down the street arm in arm. The cold had given Lizzie’s cheeks a cheery glow, and snowflakes were caught in her hair, giving it a gentle sparkle. Darcy thought she looked like an angel. “I’ve been thinking,” he ventured, “In light of what Gigi said earlier,” he paused and looked at his hands. “I think we should tell her. I feel guilty. Before, when I was teasing her, I was scared and she was frustrated so it evened out. It doesn’t seem charitable to continue causing her pain when I am so happy.” He looked at Lizzie nervously.

“I understand.” Lizzie smiled at him, “I don’t know how much longer I can keep it a secret anyway. We’ll tell her tomorrow, okay?” She gently bumped him with her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he whispered. They came to a stop at the edge of the crowd just as the final notes of _Silent Night_ faded away. “You know,” he added. “Gigi’s right, we’ve seen a lot of Christmases here, and they’ve all been good Christmases, but it’s hard to have a Merry Christmas with just two people. I did the best I could, for Gigi, but merriment wasn’t exactly my inclination.” Darcy paused, trying to find the appropriate words. “What I am trying to say is, Lizzie Bennet, thank you for making the last three Christmases the merriest Christmases of my life.”

As _Carol of the Bells_ swelled in the background, Lizzie leaned in and gave him a kiss. At length she responded, “You are most welcome, and I look forward to spending many merry Christmases with you, William Darcy.” She turned around to face the singers, and he heard her singing, “Christmas is here, bringing good cheer...” Smiling, William Darcy contemplated that cheery might just be his new status quo.

The singers began a new song, and as Lizzie sang joyfully, Darcy softly joined her, “and as long as you love me so, let it snow-”

He hadn’t even realized he’d been singing until Gigi came up behind him with her nuts and exclaimed, “William Darcy, are you _singing_?” Her mouth gaped open. It was true that he usually didn’t sing when they went to this event.

“I suppose I was,” he admitted, blushing.

Gigi laughed, “Who are you and what have you done with my brother? Did someone put something in your cider?”

“Just Christmas cheer,” he quipped back.

“Okay, now I’m seriously worried,” Gigi joked, reaching up and putting her hand on his forehead. “How far is it to the nearest hospital? Do you think you can make it that long?”

“You guys, shut up! This is my favorite one!” Lizzie hissed as the opening chords to Joy to the World echoed through the street. Gigi threw her arm around Lizzie and the two sang at the top of their lungs.


	21. Christmas - Gigi Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi Darcy makes an observation.

**11:00am. Monday December 25, 2017. The Darcy Ski Cabin.**

Gigi Darcy thought it had been an excellent Christmas morning, minus the fact that her obstinate brother hadn’t yet gotten his butt in gear and asked Lizzie to marry him. Her speech last night seemed to have had zero influence. She’d thought maybe he’d give Lizzie the ring for Christmas, but instead he’d given Lizzie a beautiful illustrated Anna Karenina. Then he’d pulled out a little box, and she’d been so sure that it was the ring, but it was just a locket. The waiting was driving her up the wall. Gigi felt like she’d lost five years of her life in the past four days. Across the room Lizzie took a break from admiring the book to share a significant look with Darcy and laugh.

“What is so funny, you two? You’ve been giggling at each other all morning.” Gigi asked impatiently.

“Nothing,” Lizzie giggled again.

Gigi smirked at her, “Well, if you two are going to be like tha,t I’m going to need more coffee. Can I get either of you anything?”

“I’d have another coffee, if you’re offering,” Lizzie replied, handing Gigi her mug.

As she took the cup from Lizzie, Gigi noticed that Lizzie was wearing a new ring on her left hand, but it wasn’t until she had reached the kitchen that she put all the pieces together. _Lizzie. New Ring. Left Hand._ Sprinting back to the living room, Gigi found herself making a noise that was midway between a growl, a sigh, and a squeal. “You!” She shouted at Lizzie, “And you!” She blubbered at Darcy. Caught somewhere in the middle of anger, surprise, and joy, Gigi stood gesticulating and sputtering incoherently while Lizzie and Darcy looked on and laughed. “You two are the worst! I hate you! My own brother!” she screamed when she found her voice. “I can’t decide if I want to kill you, or hug you or, or-” Gigi finished her sentence with a scream of frustration.

“Merry Christmas, Gigi,” Darcy said, giving her a hug. Gigi had a quick internal war, and briefly considered punching him, but in the end her happiness for her brother won out.

Returning his hug with a gentle squeeze she said “Congratulations, William. You couldn’t have done better. I’m really proud of you.” Gigi let her frustration go, for the moment. _They are going to pay for this one, but now is not the time_ , Gigi thought to herself. Gigi ran over to Lizzie and gave her a bear hug. “I finally have a sister!” She squealed.

“You don’t just have a sister,” Lizzie corrected, returning the hug. “You just got three sisters. Maybe more like four, seeing as Charlotte’s basically a Bennet sister too.”

Gigi squealed again, “Oh my god, you have to tell me everything. How long have you been hiding this from me? How did it happen? What did you say? Does Fitz know? If he did and didn’t tell me I’m going to kill him! Does Bing? What about Jane? Lydia? Charlotte? Mary? Aunt Catherine? AM I THE LAST PERSON ON THE PLANET TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?” Gigi wailed dramatically.

“Actually,” Lizzie laughed, “you’re the first. Not counting the two of us, I suppose.”

“Okay, that makes it a little better,” Gigi sighed and collapsed on the floor unceremoniously. “Were you ever planning on telling me, or were you waiting for me to figure it out on my own?”

“If you hadn’t noticed by lunchtime we were going to say something.” Darcy smiled.

“Thanks for that, that's very cheritable of you,” Gigi said dryly. Then remembering the answer to her questions, she perked up. “So you haven’t told anyone else?” Gigi asked.

“Nope,” Lizzie shook her head.

“Okay, in that case I have, like, two minutes to call Fitz before he’ll be upset that I didn’t contact him fast enough with this info.” Gigi said.

“Well,” Darcy said pensively, “We have a lot of phone calls to make, and Fitz seems as good a place to start as any.” He looked at Lizzie for approval. She nodded.

Not needing any more encouragement, Gigi pulled out her phone and dialed. “Gigi D, Merry Christmas!” Fitz sounded perky as ever.

“Hey Fitz, I’m putting you on speaker with Lizzie and William,” Gigi warned him, before continuing. “And unfortunately I must inform you that, as hilarious as it would have been, you won’t be filling in for William. He’s met his deadline.”

“Oh, really?” Fitz shouted. “Darcy, that’s my boy. Lizzie is a lucky lady.”

“I definitely am,” Lizzie smiled.

“Thank you Fitz,” Darcy was trying to be serious, but Gigi could see the corners of his mouth twitch.

“I should probably say a big congratulations to Gigi as well. Judging by her texts, she should get most of the credit here.”

“Actually,” Gigi admitted, “In the end it was all William. I just gave him a little push and then was there for emotional support.”

“Darcy, man! I was starting to worry you didn’t have it in you. So, you two lovebirds picked a day yet?”

“Fitz!” Gigi cried, “They’ve only been engaged for -” Gigi paused, as she realized she didn’t know exactly how long it had been.

“A day.” Darcy supplied.

“Is it on your calendar?” Lizzie teased.

Darcy kissed her, “Of course it is.”

“I can’t handle you two. I am flailing.” Fitz gushed.

Gigi smiled, “don’t deny the flail. Merry Christmas Fitz, from all of us.”

“Merry Christmas to you all from Tokyo. Bye everybody, I’ll see you in the new year!”

Gigi hung up, and brightly looking at Lizzie and Darcy asked, “Who’s next?”

Lizzie sighed, “I should call Lydia; she owes me at least ten ‘I told you so’s, but I was thinking I would start with Jane. We can do Jane and Bing in one swoop, and possibly Caroline too. I think she was doing Christmas with them in New York?” Lizzie dialed Jane’s number. “Hey, Jane, it’s Lizzie. Merry Christmas, you’re on speaker with Gigi and William.”

“Oh, hi, everyone, it’s so good to talk to you. Have you had a good Christmas?”

“It’s been great. Hey, are Bing and Caroline there? I have good news, and I want to tell everyone at once. Can you put me on speaker?”

Jane squealed, and Lizzie could imagine the sunny grin spreading across Jane’s face as her sister began to suspect. “Oh, Lizzie, really? I’m so happy for you-”

“Jane, Bing and Caroline?” Lizzie gently reminded her.

“Oh, of course, one moment-” They could hear Jane calling “Bing, Caroline, come here, I think I was right!” and then after some rustling and chatter that they mostly couldn’t pick out, although Gigi thought she heard a ‘finally’ in there somewhere. “We’re ready now,” Jane said seriously.

There was a pause as Lizzie tried to find the words. “Well, um, as it seems Jane has guessed, William and I are engaged,” she finally said.

Jane’s reaction was exactly what Gigi would have expected, warm and glowing. Bing was equally happy for his friend, and neither could rest until they had heard everything. Jane lost no time in offering her assistance in procuring Lizzie’s wedding dress, and had quite a bit to say on the subject of decorations. At length Lizzie ended the conversation with the promise of calling back the next day.

“I guess I have to call Lydia now,” Lizzie sighed as she dialed.

“That’s what happens when you take your sweet time getting engaged. People are excited for you,” Gigi smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Lydia. You’re on speaker with William and Gigi,” Lizzie announced.

“Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! What’s up?” Lydia sounded chipper.

“It would appear that you owe Lizzie an ‘I told you so’,” Darcy said seriously.

Lydia screamed. Then she paused. Then she screamed again. “I knew it! I knew it! I told you so! I told you so! I so told you so!” She chanted. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Mom’s actually gonna freak.”

“I know,” Lizzie sighed, “I’m trying not to think about that.”

“I’m super happy for you Lizzie. You picked a good one.”

“Thanks, Lydia.”

“And hey, Gigi, you’re one of us now! Bennet-Darcy sisters FTW, right? You better be ready to bring the awesome for New Years. I have some epic plans.”

Gigi laughed. “Oh, I’m ready, Lydia. Ready to kick your butt in karaoke.”

“You better be ready to back that up, because it is ON,” Lydia challenged. “Hey, Lizzie, Mom and Dad are just in the other room, do you want me to put them on?” Lydia offered.

“Sure, no time like the present,” Lizzie sighed. But neither Lizzie’s mother’s happy, excruciatingly embarrassing, panicked reaction to the news, nor Aunt Catherine’s disappointed congratulations could cast a pall on one of the merriest Christmases the Darcy’s cabin had ever seen. And as Gigi, Darcy, and Lizzie celebrated together, Gigi felt that the future had never looked brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for all the support. I really have been overwhelmed by the response to this fic, and I appreciate it so much. The story will continue, in a slightly different form in the sequel which I will start posting soon. [Read as soon as I get enough buffer chapters written.]
> 
> The sequel's current working title is Midnight, and I'll be posting a sneak peek on my tumblr tomorrow.


End file.
